I'm a Clan Cat!
by GardevoirLove4ever
Summary: When your everyday Warriors fangirl becomes a cat in ThunderClan territory, she makes her path on the ways of the clans. Bons are made, tragedies strike, and the story is changed forever. Re-published; See chapter 1 for details. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **_

_**As some of you may have figured out by now, the original version of 'I'm a Clan Cat!" was removed. This was because Veni0Vidi0Vic reported it for having script format in the author's notes and interactive materials. So you all can thank him/her for this. Luckily, I still had the story saved on my computer and I was able to fix many (probably not all XD) spelling errors. For some, this story'll probably never be the same, but please enjoy this new version.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**A Strange Loner in ThunderClan**

_**(? ? ? POV)**_

I woke wearily and groggily to intense sunlight in my face. Damn, how was my bedroom this bright? I vainly attempted to shield my eyes with my h- wait. As my vision got used to the lightning I realized something wasn't right. I sat up with my eyes closed and took a deep breathe before opening them again. What the… I was in a forest! I attempted to stand up only to fail nimbly. I didn't have hands; I had paws! Not only that, I was a _cat_! I had pale light brown fur with brown tabby stripes and white paws. I'd have been panicking but I was so interested; call it curiosity. For, like, four minutes I stared at my paws as I sheathed and unsheathed my claws. Oh, and in case your wondering, I'm Ashley (lol I finally use my real name X3); I _was _a thirteen year-old girl, until I woke up. I think it was Saturday, but I really couldn't remember. Then, a sudden smell snapped me back to reality; cats, and more than one. Surprisingly I was really equipped with my new cat senses. That aside I quickly scrambled up a tree as high as I possibly could; my fur color should've blended in well. That's when four cats came out of the undergrowth expecting something threatening.

"Cloudtail are you _positive _you smelled an intruder?" a gray tom asked; he had a darker gray stripe going down his back.

"Graystripe you know I'm one of the best trackers in the clan; I know what I'm doing. Beside you can still smell it; they're close by." A white cat argued. Graystripe? Cloudtail? Those were ThunderClan cats! I was… I was in ThunderClan's territory! Suddenly my back paws slipped, causing me to almost lose my entire footing.

"Meep!" I squealed out even though I hadn't actually fallen.

"Hey, you!" someone called up. I looked down to see who it was; Cinderheart.

"Uh…hi?" I greeted nervously.

"Why are you up a tree in our territory?" Cloudtail demanded.

"I smelled you coming and this was the best I could think of." I tried.

"And you didn't think of just telling us you were here?" Graystripe suggested.

"I guess I'll come down then…" I said with sheepishness, carefully scooting myself down the tall oak tree then leaped when I was three-fourths the way down.

"Am I in trouble?" I wondered.

"No. Just, go home." Cloudtail sighed with a hint of irritation.

"Oh…" this was my chance to be a real warrior! I had to go for it. "Could I join your clan?"

"What? You want to join us?" Graystripe questioned with a shocked look in his eyes.

"Well… I'm sure Firestar'll want to hear about this. Come with us." Cloudtail muttered, taking the lead back to their camp.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**My Name Is Eagle**

_**(Ashley POV)**_

I had to be dreaming; I just knew I had to be. But I wasn't. Graystripe, Cloudtail, Cinderheart, and Hollypaw were leading me back to the ThunderClan camp. I knew she wasn't Hollyleaf yet because they were calling her Hollypaw.

"So what's you name?" Hollypaw asked me. I hesitated for a moment; 'Ashley' sounded like a kittypet's name, so I couldn't say that.

"Eagle. My name is Eagle." I stated.

"Not many cats _ask_ to join the clans." Graystripe piped up. He looked like he was about to add 'normally they were offered' but he stopped himself.

"Well, I heard about you and I figured it'd be better not to be alone." I explained.

"What's it like being a loner?" Hollypaw wondered. She sure could ask a lot of questions…

"You work hard to make it on your own. Some night you get too little, others you go hungry." I tried considering I wasn't really a loner. Then we reached a patch of bushes.

"Follow us and be careful." Cloudtail ordered. It wasn't like he needed to tell me though. Then we walked through a small tunnel in the thorn bushes, and when we got to the other side, I gasped at what I saw; this was really the camp grounds!

"Oh…wow…" I breathed out.

"Who's this?" a cat with a bright orange pelt and emerald green eyes questioned; Firestar.

"Her name's Eagle. We found her on the edge of the territory near WindClan, and she says she wants to join us." Graystripe explained. Firestar eyed me up and down.

"Is that true?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." I said with all the confidence I could manage.

"I'll get someone to show you around camp. Then we'll announce your arrival to the clan." He concluded, looking around the camp for someone who had time to spare. Cloudtail shared an 'is he serious?' look with Graystripe, but Graystripe returned it with a 'he knows what he's doing' gesture. A young, healthy cat wanted to join them; you'd have to be an idiot to turn that offer down. Firestar came back over to us with an orange she-cat with one white paw and forest-green eyes; Squirrelflight.

"This is Squirrelflight, she's one of our senior warriors and she knows a lot about the clans. I'll trust you to show this young she-cat around camp." The ThunderClan leader instructed before he and the patrol left to do what ever it was they had left to do.

"You're Eagle right?" Squirrelflight checked.

"Yep." I replied simply, nodded while I did.

"Well once you join the clan your name will be Eaglepaw, well, until you receive a warrior name." She explained. Even though I knew most of what she was telling me I still had to act like I didn't know close to anything about the clans.

"Follow me. We'll start with the dens." She told me, leading the way of the what I assumed was the nursery.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Day 1: Getting a Mentor**

"Eagle, is it you're wish to take on the ways of the warrior code and join ThunderClan?" Firestar asked from atop the Highledge.

"It is." I stated surely.

"Then from this day on, until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Eaglepaw; I ask StarClan guide you so you can find in your paws the strength of a true warrior." He announced.

"Eaglepaw! Eaglepaw!" Some of the cats cheered; other were against the idea of me being here.

"Squirrelflight; you have been a strong and loyal warrior for many moons. May you pass your knowledge down to Eaglepaw." The fiery tom declared, ending the meeting. I was the only cat who knew Leafpool and Squirrelflight's secret; so of course it would be weird to have Squirrelflight as my mentor, especially after Firestar called her loyal...

"It must've been hard for you- being alone at such a young age." Squirrelflight stated as we walked to the ThunderClan training grounds.

"Uh…yeah." I hesitated, swaying my tail uneasily.

"I'm sure the clans won't be that hostile toward you since you aren't a kittypet and you're so young." She reassured. I bit back saying "I know" even though it was hard to do; I was the 'try-to-get-you-to-shut-up-when-you-blab-about-boring-crap' type.

"I'm thirteen moons." I countered. Couldn't say years; I'd be way too old in cat-age.

"Well, that's probably late-apprentice age." She explained to me simply. "Okay, let's see what you know already. Get into the crouch you use when you're hunting a mouse." She instructed once we arrived. I tried to remember how they did it in the books, and then got in the position; I was low to the ground with my tail about a centimeter above the grass.

"How's this?" I asked without moving my gaze from in front of me.

"Good, but your paw placing is a little off. You need to be able to leap incase the mouse sees you and runs." the dark ginger she-cat noted. "Are you okay? Your tail's been twitching since we left camp."

"I'm fine. Really." I replied, grinning warmly.

"Okay. Let's continue." Squirrelflight mewed.

* * *

_**(Squirrelflight POV)**_

I watched my new apprentice, Eaglepaw, as she went to the fresh-kill pile, set down the mouse she caught during training on it, and then pick out a small shrew to eat.

"Why are you eating so little?" Hollypaw asked her.

"I thought it would be better if I left the bigger fresh-kill for the elders and other clan members. Is that the wrong way?" Eaglepaw answered her with a side-ways glance.

"No, no. I just didn't expect a loner to think like that." Hollypaw replied sheepishly.

"I understand. Wanna eat together?" the former loner offered. Hollypaw nodded before grabbing her own fresh-kill off the pile. Then the two she-cats sat down by a large rock and began to eat. Didn't get it; Eaglepaw was so friendly toward all the cats, but she always seemed uneasy near me. I walked into the medicine cats' den to talk with Leafpool. Jaypaw was out at the elders' den so we were alone.

"Something's not right about that loner." I muttered to my sister.

"What?" Leafpool wondered with a confused look.

"She's nice to every cat. When she alone with me she still nice, but she always seems uneasy about me." I explained, sitting down with my tail over my paws.

"Just you? Wow, that is strange. Are you sure you're not imagining it?" the light brown colored tabby tried.

"I'm positive. The whole time we were training her tail was twitching like a hyper mouse." I answered.

"Ow!" Eaglepaw's voice cringed from out side.

"What's wrong?" Leafpool questioned, after stepping out of the den with me right behind her. Eaglepaw looked up at Leafpool and I, hesitating a moment before responding.

"I stepped on a thorn." She stated, showing us her front left paw; it had a thorn a third the way in it that was bigger than a warrior's claw.

"Oh my… come to the medicine cat's den with me, we'll get you patched up." Leafpool smiled, leading my apprentice to her den. "Squirrelflight, could you get Jaypaw? I want him to treat a cat this time for the experience."

"Okay." I said simply before going to the elders den to get the young tom.

"You need something?" Jaypaw asked while he laid down new moss on the den floor.

"Eaglepaw stepped on a thorn, and Leafpool wants you to treat her." I explained, and with that the gray tabby apprentice padded quickly back to his den.

* * *

_**(Jaypaw POV) **_

As I enter the medicine cats' den the scent of blood reached me.

"Hi!" an unfamiliar she-cat's voice greeted; must've been Eaglepaw. There was something wrong about her… I couldn't get into her memory; I could just feel her emotions. She seemed excited to see me, but distrust toward Leafpool flowed like a river. Then Squirrelflight entered the room and the distrust went to her too. How could she feel happy toward me but distrust toward her mentor? Unless…no, that couldn't be it.

"Jaypaw, do you think you can treat her?" Leafpaw checked knowing this would be my first time I treated a cat with a thorn. I nodded then walked up to Eaglepaw. As I started to lean down to feel where her paw was she put her left front paw, facing up, right in front of my nose. She... she knew I was blind. Otherwise she wouldn't have known to put her paw right where I could tell where it was.

"How did you…?" I trailed off. I could feel the surprise coming off of Leafpool and Squirrelflight too. No one had told her I was blind, so how _did _she know? Eaglepaw didn't asked what I meant by my unfinished question, she just waited for me to pull out the thorn.

"Hold still." I instructed before carefully grabbing the edge of the thorn in my mouth; StarClan was it was huge. As I slowly pulled it out she let out a small mew of pain but that was it. Once the thorn was out, blood quickly came with it. When I grabbed a piece of moss to stop it, I realized Eaglepaw had her tongue pressed on the wound.

"What in StarClan are you doing?" My mother (A/N: yeah, 'mother' X3) asked her apprentice.

"I'm u-sing my tug to sop da bud foe." She mumbled out with it hard to talk.

"What?" Leafpool asked.

"She's using her tongue to stop the blood flow." I repeated. "Let me use this moss instead." I offered. Then when she took her mouth away, I set the moss on her paw and Leafpool wrapped it on tightly with a strand of cobweb.

"Thanks. Is there something we have to do now Squirrelflight?" the former loner asked Squirrelflight.

"…Yes, tonight we'll be training again, but this time with Ashfur and Lionpaw. " She explained before leading her apprentice out of the medicine cats' den.

* * *

_**(Eaglepaw POV)**_

Ashfur. ASHFUR? StarClan, of all cats, why him? I'd rather train with Scourge than train with _him_!

"What'll we be training?" I asked Squirrelflight.

"Battle; since I only did hunting with you last time." She replied the tiniest hint of suspicion in her forest green eyes.

"Are you mad at me for something?" I wondered.

"No." my mentor answered simply. She was, but I just dropped it because we'd reached the training grounds for the second time today. I smelled blood, but not a lot.

"Ashfur what are you doing? Can't you tell Lionpaw is bleeding?" Squirrelflight demanded.

"He's fine." The plain gray tom snapped.

"Not in your paws…" I muttered at an inaudible volume. Lionpaw's face had three shallow claw marks down the

left cheek. "Are you okay?" I asked the golden-colored apprentice.

"I said he was fine!" Ashfur hissed.

"I wasn't asking you, idiot!" I retorted before returning my gaze to Lionpaw; both he and Squirrelflight were staring at me for what I'd just said.

"Figures a loner wouldn't know respect." Ashfur countered.

"Why would I show respect to someone who abuses their apprentice?" I remarked before picking wet moss of a tree that was right next to us and dabbing it on Lionpaw's wound to clean it and wipe of the blood.

"T-thank you." He stuttered in surprise.

"No problem." I smiled. "So, we were gonna do battle training?"

"Yes. Uh…Ashfur what'd Firestar want us to cover?" Squirrelflight questioned.

"Offensive Teamwork. Our apprentices will try and get us both pinned down at the same time." The older warrior explained, flashing me a harsh look. He was certifiably a mentally insane lunatic; he could get muzzle to muzzle with me with a death glare and it wouldn't matter to me.

"Ready?" Squirrelflight checked once she and Ashfur were on the opposite side of the clearing from Lionpaw and me.

"Ready!" We called back simultaneously, and then I looked to Lionpaw.

"I'm gonna run at them. Follow _right _behind me, okay?" I instructed. He gave a small nod so our mentors couldn't see. Suddenly, I launched myself into an immediate sprint toward Squirrelflight so fast she barely saw it coming; though she leaped to the left just as I pasted her… right into Lionpaw. Ashfur was already running for it as Squirrelflight and Lionpaw tumbled together in sheathed-claw battle.

"Oh, no you don't." I said to no one, chasing after him. I caught up in less than a minute, and before I pounced on his I looked back over to Lionpaw who was just about to get Squirrelflight pinned. I got him to the ground after I leaped and crashed down onto him as a landing.

"We win!" Lionpaw cheered.

"Good job." Squirrelflight praised with a grin.

"Feh." Ashfur scowled, throwing me off of him lightly. I really wanted to slap him; _really_. But I just flashed him a 'you-better -watch-your-back' look that caught him by surprise.

"Let's get back to camp; you two are probably tired." Squirrelflight smiled kindly, leading the way back to camp. Forget my uneasiness for Squirrelflight. I had a bigger problem on my h- paws.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Day 2 (dawn) – Oops…**

_**(Eaglepaw POV)**_

The next day I noticed Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw go behind one of the den. Slowly and stealthily, I crept right beside the entrance of their little meeting place and listened in on them.

"We have to seek out Sol. He knew about the darkness and StarClan didn't; maybe he knows about the prophecy!" Jaypaw urged in a whisper. I was probably gonna regret what I did next…

"What're you guys doing back here?" I asked.

"Eaglepaw! Nothing!" Hollypaw answered too quickly to be true.

"Yesterday morning, during a battle a black disk covered the sun and caused darkness to spread out on the land." Jaypaw put out.

"Like a solar eclipse?" Crap! Did I really just say that? All three of them looked at me in surprise. Something told me the plot line of the original story would change soon.

"You've heard of it?" Lionpaw wondered shockedly.

"Yeah… it's a rare event that happens when the sun and the moon a line in the sky casting a shadow that looks like a black disk covering the sun." I explained hesitantly.

"So it's natural? How come nobody's ever heard of it then?" Jaypaw slightly demanded skeptically.

"I _said_ it was rare." I replied.

"So Sol lied to us?" Lionpaw asked his siblings.

"How'd you know that anyway?" Jaypaw said to me.

"…um…uh…" I stuttered in a mumble. They were staring at me suspiciously. "I can't tell you." I whispered sadly.

"Sure you can." Hollypaw urged with a warm, kind smile.

"Not 'I won't'. I seriously can't tell you." I corrected.

"Why?" Jaypaw snapped, staring at me with his sightless eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me, you'd think I was insane, you'd probably hate me, I could be thrown out of the clans, I could be-" I ramble on.

"We get it!" Lionpaw interrupted.

"Don't you trust us?" Hollypaw mewed upset.

"…I'll tell you, but we have to go somewhere more private than this." I promised after letting out a sigh. They nodded, and together we all walked to the camp entrance.

"We're just going for a walk together." Jaypaw stated to Brambleclaw, who was sitting by the thorn tunnel. The brown tabby smiled at me and his "kits", and let us go. We walked all the way to the abandoned Twoleg nest at the edge of the territory.

"So?" Hollypaw broached.

"My name wasn't really Eagle; it was Ashley, and I wasn't a former loner. I know about the prophecy, I know that Jaypaw can walk into cat's dreams, relive their pasts, and feel their emotions, I know Lionpaw can't be hurt in battle, and I know Hollypaw has strong feelings to live by the warrior code. I know that Midnight, the badger that lives at sun-drown-place, told Sol everything he knows about the prophecy. I know that you were planning to go talk to him, but when you do you get caught by a ShadowClan patrol, and Sol decides to stay with ShadowClan, then he convinces Blackstar to stop believing in StarClan, then you three, Tawnypelt's sons and daughter, and Littlecloud make a fake prophecy to convince Blackstar StarClan _is_ real, and it almost fails until Runningnose and Raggedstar appear before Blackstar and tell him to have faith, he does, he throws Sol out, and Sol leaves. Yay, the end!" I told. Now the three of them were gaping at me with wide eyes.

"I have one last question." Jaypaw started.

"What?" I practically almost moaned.

"If you weren't a loner, what were you?"

"…How about I tell you what you're warrior names are instead?" I offered with a fake grin. He shook his head no. "Fine, I was a..."

* * *

_**(Jaypaw POV)**_

"I was a Twoleg." Eaglepaw breathe out, so quiet we just barely heard it.

"Did you guys hear what I just heard?" Hollypaw murmured.

"Yes, you heard right." Eaglepaw answered.

"Why should we believe anything you just told us?" Lionpaw demanded.

"I don't know maybe because if I were lying how would I know who Runningnose and Raggedstar are? How would I be exactly right about your powers? How would I know when you were kits you went against the rules by leaving camp to fight three fox kits that were in the territory and Jaypaw fell down the hollow while he was being chased by one?" She countered. I couldn't believe it, it was impossible for me to believe it, but she was right about everything.

"Why are you here then?" Hollypaw wondered curiously.

"I think I'm here to prevent dangerous things that happen in the future." She explained with a hint of sadness. Suddenly, images came into my mind; a fire in the camp, a cat dead by the WindClan border, the tunnels caving in, a drought that shrunk the lake, and Squirrelflight and Leafpool with several cats giving them distrustful looks. I was almost trembling at what was in her mind.

"How do you know all this?" I questioned harshly. Pity seeped off her, but not for what I was normally pitied for.

"It's complicated." She mewed sheepishly.

"What I don't get is if Twolegs are supposedly insane, how are you so… normal?" Lionpaw wondered.

"Hehe, normally someone would take that as an insult. We're not exactly insane, just different." She replied.

"There's just one thing I have to ask." Hollypaw piped up.

"Sure?" Eaglepaw stated skeptically.

"What do Twolegs use monsters for? And do they really eat cats?" my sister asked. I gave her a look that said 'why?'.

"First, Twolegs use monsters to travel long distances in shorter time. Second, no, monsters don't eat cats. They… um eat black goo." She answered.

"Then why do they kill cats?" I said; it just kind of slip out.

"Uh… They're blind so Twolegs guide them and while the Twolegs are in there it's hard for them to see short things on the Twoleg path where they're sitting." She explained.

* * *

_**(Eaglepaw POV)**_

We were in the abandoned Twoleg nest and what were we talking about? Cars. Of course I had to dumb down the concept to a level they'd understand, and I think Jaypaw noticed.

"Let's get back to camp." I stated. They all nodded and together we walked back through the forest to camp. Once we were halfway through the thorn tunnel I heard Firestar's voice.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." The ThunderClan leader announced.

"Let's hurry!" Hollypaw urged, pushing Lionpaw through since he was in the front. We sat together with the other cats and waited to hear what Firestar had to say.

"Hollypaw, Lionpaw. Please step forward." He started, and the two walked up to the front of the crowd together.

"Wow, and Cinderheart just got her warrior name yesterday morning too." I heard Honeypaw awe to Poppypaw.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" He started.

"I do." Lionpaw stated.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Lionpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Lionblaze; StarClan honor your courage and skill in battle. Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" He asked the black she-cat.

"I do." She replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Hollypaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Hollyleaf; StarClan honor your thoughtfulness and loyalty."

"Hollyleaf! Lionblaze! Hollyleaf! Lionblaze!" The clan cheered with me and Jaypaw leading.

"Did you know their names would be that?" Jaypaw asked me. I nodded, giving him a smile even though I knew he couldn't see it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Day 2 (noon) – Secrets Hurt**

_**(Eaglepaw POV)**_

"How many secrets do know?" Jaypaw asked me.

"Enough to make a regular cat suicidal." I muttered as we sat alone in the medicine cats' den so Jaypaw could 'check my paw from when I got that thorn stuck in it'. Of course that was a cover story in case someone walked in or wondered where we were.

"Can you tell me any of them?" he wondered.

"When the time's right."

"It's weird how an apprentice sounds like a StarClan cat."

"It's weirder how a blind medicine cat can walk into a cat's dreams." I countered.

"It's weirdest how a Twoleg wakes up one morning as a cat in our territory." He remarked with a grin.

"We could do this all day." I laughed.

"We probably could." He stated. There was a moment of silence before I let out a heavy sigh.

"It's funny how mere secrets and lies can hurt someone so much. I mean they're just words, yet sometimes they're worst than having claws rake your face." I rambled. I looked into Jaypaw's sightless eyes.

"Why can't we all just follow the rules?" he murmured.

"You're right, but life doesn't work that way. The pain helps you grow up and learn. Sometimes it teaches you how to be kinder, others it makes you the coldest heart to ever beat." I sighed sadly.

"Now you definitely sound like a StarClan cat." He chuckled lightly. I smirked and shoved him playfully in the shoulder.

"You're such a tom." I chided friendly.

"Glad to see you're getting along with someone Jaypaw."

* * *

_**(Jaypaw POV)**_

It was Leafpool.

"Jayf-paw was just checking by previous wound!" Eaglepaw said quickly. There was that uneasy feeling from her again… Wait, she almost called me something beside Jaypaw.

"You've been in here a while. Eaglepaw, Squirrelflight wants you." My mentor explained.

"Yes, of course. Bye Jaypaw!" Eaglepaw responded before padding out of the den hastily.

"Be careful getting to close to some cats Jaypaw." Leafpool warned once Eaglepaw was gone; or rather when she_ thought _Eaglepaw was gone. The young she-cat was hiding right outside the entrance from the smell of it. "You know the medicine cat code." Leafpool went on.

"You're one to talk." I barely heard Eaglepaw muttered. What was she talking about?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**Day 2 (night) – Fiery Victory**

_**(Eaglepaw POV)**_

It was about right after a meeting of the medicine cats at the Moonpool, and something told me Jaypaw had received his medicine cat name. When I saw him come in through the thorn tunnel I padded up to him happily.

"Hi Jayfeather." I smiled.

"How did you… Nevermind." He said with a small grin.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"A little." The gray tabby tom answered.

"Good, let's get some fresh-kill to share." I urged walking over to the fresh-kill pile with Jayfeather following right behind me.

"It's funny how you're still an apprentice yet you have your full name." I chuckled lightly as we sat down in the half moon's light.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly after swallowing a pierce of shrew meat.

"I'm scared of the secrets you know." He confessed.

"Remember, I'm here to stop the bad things from happening." I reminded him and after we were done I went to the apprentices' den and he went to the medicine cats' den. It was still pretty early so I was the only one in there. Quickly I fell into a deep sleep, and the next thing I remembered was the smell of smoke, and lots of it. Fire! I immediately sat up and raced out side the apprentice den.

"Hollyleaf! Jayfeather! Lionblaze!" I cried urgently.

"Eaglepaw, over here!" Jayfeather called out. Thank StarClan, I'd found them! But Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and I were trapped, surrounded on all sides by flames.

"Over here!" Squirrelflight called out from the mouth of the hollow above. She was standing on a branch that we could use like a ladder to climb out.

"Hurry!" Hollyleaf yelled. I leaped on the branch first and climb up with all my might, but that's when _it_ happened.

"Ashfur, What are you doing?" Squirrelflight demanded.

"I'm going to make you suffer. You thought I was mad at Brambleclaw for stealing you away from me? Well, you were wrong, just as every other cat." The solid gray tom ranted.

"Ashfur, please don't-"

"I'm not finished!" He snapped. "Jayfeather's not the blind one! You are, Squirrelflight! You said you loved me. You said you cared. And then you _left _me for that Brambleclaw! I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel the pain I've had to deal with. Even if it means killing every cat closest to you."

"You fox-heart!" Hollyleaf yowled. The flames were closing in around her and her brothers. Squirrelflight was about to say something-which we should all know what- but I stopped her, and gave her a look that said 'let me handle this.

"Ashfur! Don't do this. What would Brindleface think?" I hissed. He looked at me with cold dull eyes.

"I don't care. I want my revenge." He snarled. It was my destiny to be here; to stop this very moment in the warriors' world from happening.

"It's not worth it Ashfur. Give up!" I pestered.

"Never!" He growled.

"Ashfur! They're n-" Squirrelflight started. I flicked my tail over her mouth to stop her from finish that

sentence. Word's weren't going to get to him, and the flames of the fire were coming closer and closer to Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. I couldn't let them burn, and Squirrelflight sure as hell could not reveal the secret.

"StarClan forgive me." I begged to myself. Launching myself forward. I pushed Ashfur into the flames, but I went down with him.

"Eaglepaw!" the other's yowls sounded. Fire engulfed me and Ashfur, and I was losing consciousness. The last thing that happened before I blacked out was a flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder. It was raining. The fire was going to stop soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**Day 3 (morning) – Ignorance**

_**(Squirrelflight POV)**_

After the fire had died down once the rain started, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and I hurried to find Eaglepaw and Ashfur. We'd found Ashfur first. He was covered in bald spots and soot, and his eyes were glazed over; he was... dead.

"How could Ashfur have done this...?' Hollyleaf murmured sadly.

"We need to find Eagleflight." Jayfeather changed the subject quickly.

"He's right." Lionblaze agreed. I nodded slowly, slightly shocked by the gray warriors dead body. Suddenly when I looked up, my eyes landed on a lump of pale light brown.

"There!" I called out, rushing over to my apprentice. Jayfeather was right behind me, quickly checking over Eagleflight's body. She was burned, sooty, and her fur was a mess, but,

"She's breathing. Barely." Jayfeather stated. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, and Hollyleaf breathed a sigh of relief, while Lionblaze losted the tension throughout his body.

"Let's get her to the medicine cats' den." I stated. Jayfeather nodded, and both he and Lionblaze half-dragged, half-carried the young apprentice into the small cave ThunderClan called it's medicine cats' den. They laid her gently on a premade moss nest, and then she started muttering somthing.

"Shh, save your strength. " I soothed, stroking her gently with my tail.

"Fire... fire leaves behind ashes..." She whispered. I looked at her with a bit of surprise and confusion. "I always thought that was ironic..." the tabby she-cat mewed with a weak grin. Then I remembered how she had stopped me from telling Ashfur that Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather weren't my kits. How had she known I would say that?

* * *

_**(Eaglepaw POV)**_

The next morning after the fire I had to skip my training for the whole day so Leafpool and Jayfeather could care for my burns. I told Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf to say that Ashfur died in the fire; not that I pushed him to save them. I knew Ashfur went insane, but he didn't deserve to die having cats think he was a crazed murderer because of his heartbreak.

"How are your burns feeling?" Leafpool asked.

"They sting a bit. I think I need some chamomile, right?" I replied. The dark ginger tabby gave me surprised look.

"Yes, that's right. How'd you know that?" She wondered.

"I learned it from an elderly loner." I lied. I'd actually read about Cinderpelt using it after the fire in _Rising Storm_. Leafpool padded to the back of the cave and came back chewing the herb as she walked. When she was done she carefully rubbed the goo on each of my burns.

"Too bad your tail tip was burned off. It'll make you a tad less balanced." Leafpool sighed inwardly.

"Oh well. It makes me stand out." I smiled; that and several other little patches of fur missing from by legs, back, sides, and neck.

"Whitewing's complaining about stomach problems. I couldn't tell what was wrong." Jayfeather called in from the entrance of the medicine cats' den.

"Thank you, Jayfeather." the older medicine cat grinned, leaving to check on Whitewing.

"How are you doing?" the blind tabby tom asked me.

"Fine." I replied cheerfully.

"You didn't have to do what you did." He chided.

"I couldn't let you three burn to death mouse brain." I remarked jokingly,

"_You_ could've burned to death." He countered.

"What me? I'm a rock!" I chuckled, beating my paw to my chest.

"What in StarClan am I going to do with you?" He laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"There's a fourth cat coming." I murmured for only him to hear.

"A fourth?" He echoed shockedly.

"Yeah, in the future you learn that it was 'the four', not 'the three'." I explained.

"Can I say one thing?" He muttered.

"You just did but sure." I answered.

"I never want to know what goes on in your head." He breathed, collapsing over dramatically in his nest.

"Yes. Yes you don't." I stated.

* * *

_**(Jayfeather POV)**_

I'd just learned that Whitewing was pregnant. Leafpool had told me after she'd returned to the medicine cats' den.

I could tell Eaglepaw knew, because she wasn't surprised when she'd heard the news. Why had she chosen now to tell me of the four?

"Will I be able to return to training tomorrow?" Eaglepaw's question interrupted my thoughts.

"As long as you're burns feel better, and you better not lie when I ask you tomorrow." Leafpool answered, saying the last part playfully.

"That'd be stupider than jumping into a bramble bush." Eaglepaw retorted friendly. I wonder what Eaglepaw's warrior name would be…

"She reminds me a lot like Squirrelflight when she was younger." Leafpool commented for only me to hear.

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Strong headed, kind to those she cares about, energetic, and adventurous." The older she-cat listed. Eaglepaw? Just like my mother?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

**TWO MOONS/MONTHS LATER…**

**Mon2Day 1 (afternoon) – Warrior-ness!**

_**(Eaglepaw POV)**_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Firestar announced. This was it; the day I would be made a warrior. I padded up and mixed in with the group of gathered cats that I'd come to know as family over the past two moons. Whitewing was due any day now too, and you all know what that meant.

"Eaglepaw, please step forward." The flame-colored tom started the ceremonial words. Slowly but surely I walked up to the front of the crowd, my tail twitching excitedly. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Eaglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" He went on.

"I do." I stated confidently.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Eaglepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Eagleflight; StarClan honors your determination and kindness toward the ones you care about." He finished.

"Eagleflight! Eagleflight! Eagleflight!" The clan cheered, led by Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and even Jayfeather. I stood gleaming with pride for a brief moment before the clan meeting was over.

"You'll have to do you're vigil when night comes. For now you can go on a border patrol with Berrynose, Lionblaze, and Foxleap." Brambleclaw stated, gesturing toward the three warriors he'd just named.

"Ready?" Lionblaze asked once I came up to the three toms.

"You know it." I smiled before following him out of the camp.

"Is it me or does it hotter?" Berrynose wondered. Now that he mentioned it, it did seem a bit warmer…Wait, oh crap!

"We can get a drink at the stream once we get there." Lionblaze told the half-tailed tom. And once we did get to the stream that bordered WindClan we all lapped up a little water before going over the scent markers. Once we were done there, Lionblaze led the way over to the ShadowClan territory. We were careful though because several tents were set up in the patch of grass Firestar had let ShadowClan have. I never objected that move; it was a good idea to avoiding an unneeded pointless fight. Nothing was unusual aside from the campers, so we returned to camp. I padded back into through the thorn tunnel once Lionblaze, Foxleap, Berrynose and I had returned to the ThunderClan camp. It was almost evening, so I was prepared to take my silent vigil alone. I heard the warriors, apprentices, and other cats heading into their dens for the night. All I had to do was sit here by the camp entrance until dawn. No problem.

"Ah, finally a warrior." A voice laughed suddenly. My spine shivered from their tone, and I turned to see who wasthere; Tigerstar.

"I remember my vigil like it was yesterday." He continued. I kept quiet, not daring to break the code. "Of course. You can't speak. But, let me make this proposition. You're a strong cat; killing to save. Risking your life. Let me train you, to give you the strength to protect." He went on. I stared at him coldly; giving him by best death glare. I didn't care about the silence anymore.

"No." I stated harshly. He was already starting to walk away, but my statement made him stop dead in his tracks and look back at me.

"What?" He questioned.

"No. I'd rather kill myself than take training from you. You don't want to train me to help me. You want to help yourself to all the bloody power you can get! Lie to me all you want, but I'll never believe you. Go back to your crow-food place where you belong, Tiger_claw_, because you sure as the stars don't belong here." I hissed in a rant of pure hatred. He stared at me, dumbfounded and surprised.

"I believe you're mistaken. My name is Tigerstar." He argued.

"You don't deserve that name." I corrected.

"What did you say?" He demanded.

"Oh I'm sorry." I started innocently before get right up into his ghostly face. "I said; You. Do not. Deserve. That. Name!" I

repeated slower and a bit louder, practically deafening him since I was that close.

"Why you insolent little she-cat!" He raged.

"Why you cold, mouse-brained fox-heart! " I taunted, mimicking the way he attempted to insult me. That finally set him off, causing him to blindly rush up at me. Of course I easily dodged.

"Don't you know never to attack someone in a fit of rage?" I mocked with a sly grin.

"I'll kill you!" He threatened.

"Not if you can't catch me!" I laughed immaturely, racing through the thorn tunnel quickly. My target; the Moonpool.

"Stop running and fight me coward!" Tigerstar demanded, chasing after me even though I had a huge advantage.

"I'll do that when hedgehogs fly!" I called back, still running. I'd reached the WindClan border and leaped over the small stream easily with my head start. Had to keep running; Tigerstar was catching up, now fox-lengths away from me. I was almost there. Almost. Almost. Yes! I ran hastily down the winding path of the hollow. StarClan please be with me!

"Ha! You're trapped!" The dead warrior laughed.

"Uh, no." I smiled as the pool began to glow in the faint light of the crescent moon overhead.

"Leave this place Tigerstar." A voice commanded as a blueish-gray she-cat with piercing sapphire eyes immerged from the light; Bluestar! Tigerstar looked over to me.

"You got lucky this time, but I _will_ be back." He warned before fading away into the shadows.

"You did well, coming here instead of facing him." The former ThunderClan leader praised.

"I know I can always trust the ancestors of the clans." I remarked kindly. She looked at me awkwardly for a moment before grinning.

"Yes, of course." She stated.

"I have to get back to ThunderClan, but Bluestar?" I wondered.

"Yes?"

"Please remember my words; stay together, even when all trust seems lost." I urged before heading on my way back to my clan. So much for that silent vigil...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

**Mon2Day2 (dawn) – ANOTHER One?**

_**(Squirrelflight POV)**_

Eagleflight was sitting by the thorn tunnel when I woke up and left the warriors' den.

"You're vigil is over now." I called over with a smile. She grinned back then padded over to the fresh-kill pile hastily. She grabbed the biggest fresh-kill she could find then walked over to me.

"Wanna share?" She asked through a mouthful of squirrel.

"Sure." I replied following her over to the shade.

"It's kinda funny how Firestar gave me part of your name, huh?" the light brown tabby she wondered warmly.

"Leafpool told me you're a bit like me." I chuckled lightly.

"I guess so." She mumbled through a piece of meat before giving me a slight sideways glance. "Thanks for training me so well." She put in after swallowing.

"Thanks for being easy to train." I joked, with real gratefulness. Then she rolled over on her side on the grass, contently stretching while she let out a yawn.

"I think I'm gonna take a little nap." She murmured tiredly, leaving me to finish the fresh-kill.

"Hey Squirrelflight, can you lead a border patrol with Spiderleg, Hazeltail, Berrynose, and Blossompaw?" Brambleclaw checked with me.

"Sure." I smiled, setting the less-than-half-eaten squirrel back on the pile and leading the way out through the thorn tunnel.

"Can we go hunting after we check the borders?" Blossompaw asked cheekily.

"Maybe." I smiled to the apprentice. Everything on the territory seemed call and quiet, but that didn't last long as we reached the ShadowClan bordered.

"Do you smell that?" Hazeltail asked her apprentice. The young tortoise-shell she-cat lifted her snout into the air and took in a big whiff.

"A kit?" Blossompaw tried. That got my attention, I repeated what Blossompaw did and lifted double-check the apprentice.

"It's a kit, but not a clan kit." I stated, rushing ahead. I pushed through a bush and stared at what was on the other side; it was a little she-kit stuck in a tiny hole in the ground. She was black with silver flecks on her ears and tail, and she had ice blue eyes.

* * *

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

I was so tired after all that had happen last night I could help but collapse in my nest and fall right asleep. Hopefully

Tigerstar wouldn't be waiting for me in my dreams.

"Hello Eagleflight." A calm gentle voice that belonged to a white and tortoiseshell she-cat greeted; Spottedleaf.

"Is something wrong?" I asked abruptly.

"Well that was fast." She smiled.

"Normally a StarClan cat doesn't come to a living cat in their dreams unless there's trouble." I remarked.

"Good instinct. But I must warn you of something new coming to the clans." She started.

"…Well?" I urged after a moment of silence.

"The dawn patrol will return with an impaired loner kit and it will be you're job to teach her the ways of the clans."

"Is she special?" I wondered.

"Very. She may be impaired but she is stronger than she looks." The former medicine cat explained.

"That sounds familiar." I smiled remembering a certain gray tabby tom. Spottedleaf just shook her head in a joking

matter.

"Good luck." She wished.

"I won't need it." I reassured her before waking up. The patrol had just come back from checking the borders, and Squirrelflight was carrying a kit that didn't smell like any of the other clans; a loner. Spottedleaf's message was coming true.

"Who's this?" I asked my former mentor.

"She says her names Lily." Hazeltail explained. One of her front legs were missing; it was just a stub.

"Where am I?" Lily mewed after Squirrelflight set her down.

"This is ThunderClan. I'm Eagleflight. Is you're leg okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She muttered.

"I'll go get Firestar." Squirrelflight explained. Padding off to the leaders den.

"You four can get on with your tasks. I'll watch her." I offered warmly to Berrynose, Hazeltail, Blossomfall, and Foxleap. They did so and I was alone with Lily.

"How'd you get here?" I wondered.

"I kinda just woke up in the woods, walked around a bit, and accidently fell in a hole in the ground." She muttered sadly.

"Were you once a human?" I questioned really quietly. She stared at me, surprised.

"How did you kn-" she started.

"Because I was too." I interrupted in a whisper. "I'm going to train you how to live here. We're both really important being here." I explained.

"Can you stop talking to me like I'm five? I was twelve." She stated. Great, a twelve year-old in the body of a kit; kill be now.

"Here, you're five months, moons to these cats."

"Moons is their word for months?"

"Yep."

"I have a lot to get used to, don't I?"

"Absolutely." I smiled.

"Squirrelflight tells me the patrol found a young loner kit alone on the territory." Firestar's voice sounded behind me.

"Yes. Her name is Lily." I replied before looking to Lily. "This is Firestar, he's leader of this clan." I explained to her.

"Okay." She said.

"Do you have a home close by?" the flame-colored tom asked the black and silver speckled kit.

"No. Um… Could I join your clan?" She wondered.

"Of course. I couldn't let a kit out into the woods." He grinned kindly.

"Thank you." She smiled back gratefully.

"Firestar. Could I be her mentor when she's old enough?" I asked him.

"If you want." He smirked. Oh yeah I see a former loner training a loner. I rolled my eyes in a playful manner and lead Lily to the nursery.

"You'll have to stay here until you're six moons old." I explained.

"Where do I sleep?" She wondered obliviously. I really hoped she wasn't a priss…

"Daisy, could you make our guest a moss nest?" I asked the cream-colored queen to answer Lily's question.

"Absolutely." She smiled. Being a former loner herself, I knew she wouldn't have hard feelings toward Lily like the rest of the clan might.

"A bed of moss?" Lily echoed.

"The comfiest place to sleep in all the clans." I replied.

"Mmm…" She mumbled inaudibly, except only I heard it. StarClan help me.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**Mon2Day2 (noon) - Doves and Ivies**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

"So what do you guys eat around here?" Lily asked me as we walked out of the nursery.

"Mice, voles, squirrels, birds, shrew, mole, and on occasion rabbit." I listed. She stared at

me for a moment.

"No, seriously." She stated.

"Okay. Here in ThunderClan we eat mice, voles, squirrels, birds, mole, and on occasion rabbit." I

repeated myself.

"You said you were human too right?" She wondered quieter.

"Si." I replied in spanish for no reason but to be random.

"Then why are you okay with eat dead vermin?" She mewed disgusted.

"Try it." I said, using my paw to pass her a mouse. Lily looked like she was about to throw up.

"Are you too scared?" I questioned challengingly.

"What, me? scared?" She laughed. Looking down at the mouse again, she closed her eyes and

leaned down to take a bite. Reverse Psychology; never fails.

"Whatcha think?" I asked with a smile.

"It's good!" She grinned, eating it more quickly.

"What in StarClan is Firestar thinking; letting a crippled kit into ThunderClan?" I heard Dustpelt

whisper to Spiderleg.

"What was that Dustpelt?" I wondered slyly to the brown tom.

"Um, nothing!" He answered nervously. The clan knew I was a good fighter; mess with the bull

you get the horn.

"Done?" I asked Lily.

"Yep." She replied.

"Once Firestar announces your arrival to the clan your new name will be Lilykit, then Lilypaw once

you reach six moons." I tried to make conversation.

"How'd you get the name Eagleflight?" She wondered.

"It's my warrior name. You earn it after you train as an apprentice. A clan leaders' name always ends with 'star'." I went on.

"Leaders?" She echoed.

"There are four clans here at the lake; ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan. Our

warrior ancestors who guide us through hardships are called StarClan. Each clan has a medicine

cat to help heal their clan and interpret messages and prophecies from StarClan. Each clan also

had a deputy, which is the cat that becomes leader after the leader loses all nine lives or retires,

but a leader rarely even retires."

"Wait, so cats really have nine lives?"

"Only leader granted them by StarClan so they can lead their clan as long as possible. Oh, and

before I forget, every night of a full moon the four clans join on an island for a Gathering of truce

to share news and announcements."

"Will StarClan be there?"

"StarClan are our warrior ancestor-as I said before."

"Doesn't that mean they're really old?"

"No. It means they're dead."

"How can dead cats grant living cats more lives?"

"Magic." I stated in a dramatic tone.

"You expect me to believe that?" She smirked.

"I'm older than you, and I believe it." I chuckled lightly.

"Incredible." She muttered sarcastically.

"You're here now; I'd think that would be enough to convince you they're real." I pointed

out. "How'd you lose you leg?"

"It used to there, just in a cast." She explained. I nodded to show I understood before I

noticed Leafpool and Jayfeather rushing into the nursery.

"It's Whitewing?" I called over to the blind tom. He glanced in my direction with a hint of surprise

before nodding and following Leafpool into the nursery.

"How come those two are going in the nursery?" Lily questioned.

"Leafpool is our medicine cat, Jayfeather is her apprentice, and Whitewing's about to have

kits." I said.

"That white she-cat that was asleep earlier?" She checked. I nodded before walking over to the

warriors den.

"Birchfall?" I called in.

"Yeah?" He mumbled sleepily; he had been on night and dawn patrol.

"Whitewing." I stated simply with a serious look. He understood instantly, got up, and padded quickly over to the nursery. Cloudtail and Brightheart were already outside the nursery when Birchfall got there.

"Can we go over there too?" Lily asked me.

"Sure." I replied, leading her over to where the three warriors were sitting.

"How's she doing?" I asked Brightheart.

"Jayfeather said she doing fine." She explained.

"What happened to you?" Lily asked her; there was no fear in her eyes, mainly curiosity and a

bit of worry. Brightheart seemed surprised that for once someone that didn't know her wasn't scared

of her; especially a kit.

"I was attacked by dogs." She stated.

"And you lived? Wowl!" Lily awed. Now Brightheart was really surprised.

"You can come in now." Leafpool called out. Brightheart, Cloudtail, and Birchfall went in first, and Lily and

I followed in behind after Jayfeather and Leafpool came out. Two kits lay pressed up against the white

queen; one a solid pale gray, the other a gray and white.

"I called this one Dovekit." Whitewing grinned warmly gesturing to the solid light gray one.

"And this one Ivykit." Birchfall smiled.

"They're beautiful." Brightheart praised.

"Just like their mother." Cloudtail chuckled. I looked at them both; only I knew the future of these two she-kits, and I was dead set on changing it.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

**ONE MONTH/MOON LATER…**

**Mon3Day1 (morning)– My Apprentice**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

"Let all cats old enough to cat their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a clan

meeting." Firestar announced. Blossompaw, Bumblepaw and Briarpaw had got their warrior

names a little after Lilykit arrived and were now Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, and Briarlight.

"Ready?" I asked Lily_kit_.

"You bet." She said enthusiastically before I led the way over where the clan was gathering.

Dovekit and Ivykit still hadn't opened their eyes yet, and let's just say Brightheart, Birchfall,

and Cloudtail weren't the only ones who couldn't wait until they did.

"Lilykit, please step forward." Firestar started, waiting patiently for the black and silver-speckled

kit to come to the front of the crowd. When she did, he began the apprentice ceremony.

"Lilykit, you have reached your six moons of age and it is time for you to be made an apprentice.

From this day on, you shall be known as Lilypaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you

until you find in your paws the strength of a warrior." The flame-colored tom declared.

"Lilypaw! Lilypaw!" The clan cheered led by me.

"Eagleflight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received great training from

Squirrelflight, and you have shown yourself to be kind and brave. You will be the mentor of Lilypaw,

and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." He added in, ending the apprentice ceremony.

"So what do we do first?" Lilypaw wondered with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Let's take a tour of the territory." I smiled.

* * *

_**(Squirrelflight POV)**_

I was surprised when Firestar chose Eagleflight as a mentor; she had only been a warrior for a

moon. Most of the clan probably thought it was because she was a former loner so she would be

able to teach a former loner, but I knew it wasn't that. Eagleflight was a gentle cat when she wanted

to be; she knew how to handle difficult things easily, without using her claws. I was resting by the

fresh-kill pile, eating a small bird. Lilypaw was now the only apprentice in the clan until Dovekit and

Ivykit would be in five moons.

"Squirrelflight! Squirrelflight!" Lilypaw voice cried from the thorn tunnel.

"Lilypaw, what's wrong? Where's Eagleflight?" I questioned the three-legged she-cat worriedly.

"Three ShadowClan warriors... crossed the… border… Eagleflight forced me to run… back to camp

and… get you." She panted out.

"Eagleflight's in trouble?" Hollyleaf mewed. Lilypaw nodded, too out of breathe to speak at that point.

"Let's got help her!" Lionblaze triumphed, already starting to race out the thorn tunnel. Hollyleaf

followed him, and Lilypaw and I rushed after the two siblings. StarClan let us get there in time!

* * *

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

**Moments earlier…**

Lilypaw and I were taking a walk through the forest to get her familiar with the territory. We

were just about to reach the ShadowClan border when a sound and smell hit me. Rustling

undergrowth, voices, and ShadowClan cats.

"How do ThunderClan get anything done with all these StarClan forsaken thorn bushes?" Rowanclaw's voice growled after wincing in pain from getting his paw cut.

"Lilypaw, run back to camp and get help." I ordered.

"But what about-" She started.

"NOW!" I interrupted in a whisper-yell.

Rowanclaw, Russetfur, and Tigerheart had crossed the border intentionally.

"You're out of your territory." I hissed after leaping out from the undergrowth.

"ThunderClan is too weak to have this land." Rowanclaw taunted.

"We'll be taking from our original border to where we are now for our clan." Russetfur put in with

a sly grin.

"That's a tad unreasonable since ThunderClan_ gave_ you land we didn't need. Beside, you belong

in your pine forest, you don't know how to hunt in the undergrowth." I tried to reason, gesturing

toward Rowanclaw's paw; a thorn was halfway lodged in the short dark ginger fur.

"How about we fight for it?" Tigerheart challenged.

"How about _you _get back on_ your_ own territory, leave_ us_ alone, and avoid spilling anyone's

blood?" I remarked.

"I don't think so!" Russetfur snarled, leaping at me with unsheathed claws. I dodged out of the

way being smaller than her and pounced on Tigerheart since he was closest to me. Rowanclaw

grabbed me by the scruff though after I tackled the dark brown tabby tom down.

"You should know better than to fight one against three." He chuckled evilly through my fur. I used

my hind legs to claws at his front legs causing him to let me go.

"You should know better than to get between a she-cat and her clan!" I snarled back, charging at

him and ramming him to the ground with all my strength.

"Oof!" He cried out as the air was knocked out of him. But then, suddenly, Russetfur and Tigerheart

teamed up on me and both held me down; Tigerheart holding down my right legs, Russetfur my left.

"I going to enjoy this…" Rowanclaw whispered after returning to his paws, resting his claws on my

muzzle before slicing it with his claws and leaving three deep, vertical, bleeding marks. Out of nowhere, a yowl sounded from deeper in the territory before Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Squirrelflight, and Lilypaw

came bursting through the undergrowth.

"Get off of her, or deal with us." Lionblaze growled, unsheathing his claws. Five on three; six if you

add the fact that Lionblaze can't be beaten in battle. Rowanclaw shared a look with Russetfur before

the three ShadowClan warriors fled back onto their territory.

"Are you okay?" Hollyleaf asked worriedly.

"Except for this, yeah." I replied gesturing with my tail at the scars Rowanclaw had given me.

"Oh StarClan! We have to get you to Leafpool and Jayfeather!" Squirrelflight exclaimed worriedly

before coming up to me and licking the wound herself.

"Stop!" I laughed, pushing her back lightly.

"I'm glad you're okay." Jayfeather's voice sounded behind them.

"How did you-" Lilypaw started.

"I heard you guys talking." He interrupted her. "I brought marigold and cobwebs." The gray tabby

tom said to me.

"I'll chew them." Hollyleaf offered, already picking up the infection-preventing herb in her mouth. I

smiled warmly at all of them. My real family was miles and miles away, but I had a family here; these guys. No, that wasn't right; this whole clan was my family.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

**Mon3Day1 (evening)– Darkness**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

I went to the warriors' den tonight since Lilypaw and I would be on the dawn hunting patrol.

Curling up in my nest that I'd put some bird feathers in, I fell asleep in a couple minutes; lulled

by the sound of crickets and birds chirping before night stuck. Suddenly a sharp claw scratch

my flank hard; and StarClan do I mean _hard_.

"Get up!" A sly, familiar voice growled in a command. You probably could guess who it was,

but I'll tell you anyway.

"Tigerclaw!" I hissed, getting to my paws defensively.

"It's Tiger_star_." He insisted harshly, swiping at my ear only to miss when I ducked.

"I thought we had this conversation already." I smiled mischievously.

"You just love to get on cats nerves, don't you?" He snapped.

"Only the stupid ones." I remarked before dodging another swipe.

"You should treat your new mentor with respect." He chided. New _what_?

"I already rejected your little offer. I'd rather die a slow, miserable death nine times than let

you train me." I snarled. The last sentence seemed to strike him, so I didn't stop there. "You'd

think after failing to conquer the clans_ twice _you would've learned your lesson."

"That's none of your-" He started only to have me interrupt him.

"It was _my _business the moment you entered my dreams. It was _my _business the second you

came to me during my vigil. It was_ my _business when you killed and led to the killing of Redtail,

Runningwind, Brindleface, Bluestar, Stonefur, Swiftpaw, and all the other cats that died when

you brought BloodClan to the old forest." I ranted with full-blown hatred toward the brown

tabby tom. He remained silent after that, but sure as hell I wasn't finished. "You had two

wonderful mates, you got to be deputy of ThunderClan, you were an honored warrior, you

helped bring five kits into this world, but that wasn't enough for you. You know some cats

would be lucky to have half the good things you've had. You're unbelievable, and your plan

to defeat the clans will never work. Why? Because none of them ever have! You should just

watch your back, fox-heart." I went on, sinking my claws deeper into the imaginary ground.

"Oh, is that a threat?" He taunted despite all the things I'd said to him.

"No. It's a promise." I warned, forcing myself awake.

"Are you okay?" Lionblaze's voice made me jump.

"Tigerstar…" I sighed out tiredly before collapsing from the wound on my flank that Tigerstar

had inflicted on me.

* * *

_**(Jayfeather POV)**_

"Jayfeather! It's Eagleflight!" Lionblaze cried into the medicine cats' den urgently. I smelled

blood, and lots of it.

"What happened?" I demanded before I already started grabbing wet moss and cobwebs.

"Tigerstar." He said in a whisper. Leafpool was out collecting herbs, but it was still better to

not let any cats over hear.

"Eagleflight, are you with us?" I questioned, nudging the wounded she-cat with my paw.

"… Hurry…can't hold…much…longer." She hesitantly managed to get out. How could one she-cat

have three near-death experiences in less than one life time? I began to wrap the cobwebs

around her flank as Lionblaze held her up in the air, then I dabbed and held the wet moss on

it to help stop the blood from flowing out.

"Get her on a nest." I instructed to my brother. I heard his paw steps as he gently set Eagleflight

on one of the premade nests like she was as fragile as a new-born kit; which in her condition,

she might as well have been.

"Thank you, guys… For everything." She murmured weakly. "He's planning to destroy the

clans again. He'll be trying to recruit cats from all the clans. When's the next gathering?"

"Tomorrow night." Lionblaze replied.

"We have to tell the clans there. For the future of us all." Eagleflight pressed.

"You can't go to a gathering it that condition." I argued.

"Then the three will have to."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

**Mon3Day2 (dawn)– Friends**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

"Are you okay?" Hollyleaf asked. She had just heard that I was injured and she was taking

it really seriously.

"I'm fine!" I replied, pushing her out of my personal space.

"I was worried, well first I was super mad at Jayfeather and Lionblaze for not telling me sooner

after it happened, then I forgot about that and ran over here as fast as I possibly could. I'm so

glad you're okay, because you're one of my best friends, and I know a lot of the cats here would

be really sad if you weren't here!" She babbled on. She seemed like she wanted to say more

but stopped herself once she realized she was talking too much.

"Hollyleaf, can you do something for me?" I murmured with a hint of fake weakness in my tone.

"Of course!" She answered.

"Calm down!" I practically shouted, batting my paw at her head.

"What was that for?" She whined.

"You need to take a deep breathe. I. Am. Fine." I urged.

"Okay. You're right." The black she-cat smiled.

"You know I am!" I gloated, causing Hollyleaf to laugh.

"I'm glad you came to ThunderClan, Eagleflight." She stated gratefully.

"You've got a lot of work ahead of you guys, you know that right?" I explained, turning serious.

"Yeah, but we've got you with us."

"Awe!" I grinned.

"Can you keep a secret?" She questioned.

"No…" I sighed , causing Hollyleaf to give me a confused look until she realized I was kidding.

"I think Cinderheart likes Lionblaze." She whispered, totally changing the previous subject.

Personally, I didn't really care who fell in love with who unless I hated who they fell in love with,

but I knew that little piece of information well enough.

"Hollyleaf, I know more than just the dangers the clans might face." I stated.

"You already knew that?" She wondered with surprise.

"Maybe~!" I sang cheekily. "And maybe I know if Lionblaze likes her back or not." I added

mischievously.

"You evil little she-cat!" Hollyleaf remarked jokingly.

"Of course I'm evil, but you love me anyway." I chimed, rolling over so I was on my back and

looking at Hollyleaf upside-down.

"It's hard to take you seriously when you're laying in that position." The older warrior

observed, trying not to laugh.

"Who said I wanted to be taken serious?" I challenged in a friendly way, with my tail

swaying back and forth energetically.

"Hollyleaf! Brambleclaw wants you on the dawn hunting patrol to take Eagleflight's place." Lilypaw

called over as she padded into the medicine cats' den to see me and Hollyleaf.

"Get better soon." She wished before leaving to join the patrol.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Lilypaw wondered to me once Hollyleaf had left the den.

"Depends what about." I offered, turning back onto my stomach.

"Do you miss being a human?" She wondered. Her question caught me by surprise and even

a little shock; it was a pretty out-of-the-blue question. Well, every time during the patrols I

would be on, I would remind myself of the human names for each human thing I saw so I

didn't forget. But when ever I looked at my reflection in the water, I could never remember my

old face.

"Of course I do, but I also know that we need to be here more than we want to be there." I

replied.

"I miss my sisters, even my little brother, and my mom and dad are probably killing themselves

trying to find out what me. I don't think I can go on like this anymore…" She admitted laying down

next to me before looking down at her stub where an arm used to be. "And at least I had_ both_

of my arms."

"If you had had a broken front leg here it would hurt like hell because you couldn't have on a cast

as a cat and you'd have to drag it around like a dead weight tied on you." I argued, then I lighten

up after a moment, and brought her close to me with my tail. "Sorry about that…but this clan is

all we both have now until our job is done, and that job is to help them."

"Are we friends?" She questioned abruptly.

"No"

"What?" She said shockedly.

"We're best friends." I smiled warmly, putting my nose to her forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

**Mon3Day2 (night)– I'm so Stupid**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

"I can't believe you stayed in your nest the entire day." Jayfeather stated as he did his

medicine cat work while Leafpool was collecting herbs.

"I'm strategizing." I muttered since he broke my concentration.

"For what?" He asked.

"Future stuff. It's too complicated for you." I replied. He dropped the subject after that,

knowing I wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know. I was forming a plan to help Dovekit

and Ivykit; step one, make friends with both the she-cats. Step two, tell Ivykit about

Hawkfrost; when she first met him she thought he was a StarClan cat, if she knew he was

evil it would discourage her. Step three, get Ivykit to be a better fighter than Dovekit so she

won't be jealous about Dovekit being a better hunter in the future. Step four, keep Dovekit

from using her powers around Ivykit when they're apprentices. And step five… well I haven't

gotten that far, but I will. Surprisingly, the drought wasn't showing signs of coming, so

hopefully the Twolegs had thought better of putting those beavers in the stream. The two sisters

were so innocent now… I had to help them the best I could, or this story wouldn't end well.

"Can I ask you something Jayfeather?" I wondered.

"As long as you don't mind me being straight forward." He grinned.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." He replied seriously.

"I mean with-your-life trust me." I added.

"Yes. I would trust you with my life if necessary."

"Good, because I can tell you one thing about the future; we all need to stand together in these

times." I murmured darkly.

"Jayfeather, you'll have to stay here with Eagleflight while were at the gathering okay?" Leafpool

called in after returning with more herbs.

"I don't need to be watched Leafpool. Let Jayfeather go." I argued. I knew Jayfeather; he

wouldn't want to babysit me versus going to a gathering.

"Thanks." He whispered for only me to hear.

"Remember what you have to do." I whispered back. He nodded and followed his mentor out with

the rest of the members of the clan that were leaving.

"I. Hate. Being. Injured." I mumbled to myself hitting my face with my paw at each word.

"So that was your plan? Get the all mighty 'three' to tell on me?" A familiar voice cooed on the wind.

"Go away." I hissed, not even reacting to him.

"No claws? Isn't that a surprise." Tigerstar mocked.

"Once the clans know about your plan, you lose." I growled.

"You think I don't know that? Hehe…foolish she-cat. The moment I appeared in your dreams last

night my entire plan change. The three are walking right into a trap; as are all the cats that set

paw on that island.

"You… You bastard!" I growled leaping to my paws.

"I would assume that's an insult." He laughed. I flung myself at him before I could do anything

else with my claws unsheathed, but he pinned my down with one paw easily.

"You're even more stupid than I thought. You're in no condition to fight me." He taunted.

"You're the stupid one if you think I'm going to let you leave here unharmed." I countered, biting

his free paw, and sinking my fangs deeply into it.

"Aaaaaah!" He howled in agony, only to sink the claws of the paw that was previously pinning

me into one of my eyes. I didn't let go, mainly because I think I was stuck from biting in too deep.

"You little piece of crow-food! Let go!" He snarled.

"Eagleflight!" Lilypaw's voice sounded from behind him. I gave her a get-out-of-here look,

but she didn't see it. "You don't belong here." She stated, staring at Tigerstar with a death

glare. She knew him? She knew _him_!

"Well, if it isn't the mighty three-leg." He mocked my apprentice, though I could see the worry

in his eyes. Why did I have this odd feeling Lilypaw's special ability/purpose for being here

was about to be revealed?

"You know Tigerclaw?" I gasped.

"Tiger_star_." He corrected for the… I don't know… fourth time?

"Yeah… but to me, he's dad." Lilypaw replied.

"What the hell?" I demanded. "How can he be your dad? He's a cat! You said you

were a human!"

"So humans can become cats, but cats can't become humans?" She countered.

"You're unbelievable." I hissed at Tigerstar.

"Maybe I should tell you a little story before I kill you off." He laughed. "You see, I was

living a secret life StarClan couldn't follow; while in my dreams, I communicated with my

kin in my cat form and-" He started.

"And then he got my mom pregnant and ditched her two years after I was born. The

end." Lilypaw interrupted him.

"Now that sounds like the Tigerclaw I know." I growled at him.

"Tiger_star_." He argued.

"You can correct me a million times but I'll still call you Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw." I grinned slyly.

"Call me whatever you want, it won't matter if you're dead." He retorted, leaping at me.

"Stop!" Lilypaw ordered, getting between me and Tigerstar. Oddly, he froze in his tracks.

"My mom always admired you! Even when you left us. She'd waste all her money getting

drunk, and I had to get a job at ten years old just to help her pay the bills! I finally had to

go live with my grandparents because she couldn't take care of me anymore! I hated you

for so long because of what you did, and now you're even worse than I imagined. You never

deserved to walk this earth." She ranted harshly. Tigerstar looked as if she'd stuck him or

something.

"So you've stood up three mates?" I stated in surprise.

"_What_?" Lilypaw snarled. Oops… I don't think I should've said that…

"Uh… He had had kits with two she-cats when he was alive." I explained hesitantly. She

attacked him with her right paw unsheathed after I'd said that, and she looked hell-bent on

kicking his ass. I got up to my paws as quick as I could; which was pretty slow considering I

was bleeding heavily out of my left eye and still weak from my previous encounter with him. I

charged at Tigerstar and pinned him down to help my apprentice. Well I wouldn't say 'pinned';

more like fell on top of. But he wasn't there anymore. He had retreated!

"Spineless coward…" I muttered.

"Eagleflight!" I heard Leafpool scream.

"What happened?" Jayfeather questioned; obviously he smelled all my blood.

"Tigerstar. He attacked us." Lilypaw answered for me.

"But he's…" Leafpool trailed off.

"Dead. I know. Are the others back here, too?" I asked.

"Yeah we just got back. The gathering ended early because Blackstar had to deal with an

emergency back on ShadowClan's territory." Jayfeather explained.

"We'll get you patched up." Leafpool mewed, already grabbing some cobwebs.

"Eagleflight are you okay? I heard Leaf-" Hollyleaf called in only to let out a loud gasped

when she saw me. "What in the name of StarClan happen?" She wondered worriedly.

"More like what in the Dark Forest happened." Jayfeather muttered, spreading marigold

pulp on my eye.

"Thanks." I sighed gratefully.

"You really need to stop picking fights." He tried to joke.

"As if I had a chose." I breathed sadly.

"I wish I'd gotten here sooner!" Lilypaw cried, bursting into tears and burying her face into my side.

"If wishes were fishes, there'd be no more room in the lake for water." I chided.

"Are you really using a stupid metaphor at a time like this?" Lilypaw snapped.

"We all wish things, but we can't change what happens or happened." I restated the message

I was trying to get by her.

"You're right." She murmured.

"Of course I am. Can you get me some fresh-kill?" I asked.

"I'll get it!" Hollyleaf offered, already running out of the medicine cats' den. Jayfeather rolled

his eyes, annoyed by his sister's hastiness.

"She means well." I reassured.

"A little too well." Leafpool chuckled lightly as she wrapped the cobwebs around my head to cover

my left eye.

"Did you tell the clans about Tigerstar?" I checked with the blind tabby tom.

"Yeah. Luckily they believed us." He replied with a hint of relief in his tone. All we had to do now

was find a way to keep that heartless bastard in his eternal prison…


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

**Mon3Day3 (morning)– Sadness**

_**(Jayfeather POV)**_

"I'm a mess now…" Eagleflight muttered. I knew she was looking at her reflections in the

little pool by the medicine cat den.

"No you aren't." I argued.

"Jayfeather thank you, that means a lot, but I know I am." She said gratefully.

"Are you not taking my word because I can't see you?" I snapped.

"No. I'm not taking your word because you care about me like you care about Hollyleaf and

Lionblaze." She explained, and I knew she was being sincere.

"How can you read cats so well?" I smiled.

"I'm like a profiler; body language, tone, eyes. It's there if you know where to look. Or in some

cases feel." She answered. Eagleflight was probably referring to me by that last sentence. There

was never pity for me from her, even Hollyleaf and Lionblaze pitied me sometimes, but Eagleflight

never did.

"It's funny how sometimes you respect me more than my own kin." I chuckled lightly.

"You're different in more ways then one, but so am I. You're smart, even though you can be a

little harsh sometimes, I know you care about every cat." She went on.

"Thanks." I muttered for only her to hear. That's when I heard Lilypaw hurriedly coming over to

Eagleflight.

"Is it true you can't be my mentor anymore?" She demanded.

"Lilypaw, calm down." Eagleflight urged.

"No, I most certainly will not calm down!" the three-legged she-cat shouted.

"I need to recover. You need to train so you can be a warrior soon." Eagleflight tried to explain.

"I won't train with anyone but you." Lilypaw insisted.

"You can't always depend on me." Eagleflight chided.

"You're the only warrior that treats me like I'm normal! Everyone else either hates that I was a loner

or they pity me because I'm missing a leg! I'll wait until you're better if that's what it takes." The

apprentice begged.

"Lilypaw that could be a while." I stated sadly.

"I don't care Jayfeather. You know what it's like to be treated different. All I ask is that I can be

trained by the one cat that doesn't look at me like I'm a helpless newborn." Lilypaw mewed. She was

just as determined as Eagleflight...

"I'll go tell Firestar then." I grinned, already starting to pad over to the leaders' den. I already heard

my grandfather talking to someone when I was a little over half way to the top of the ledge.

"Firestar, maybe we should just wait until Leafpool retires so Lilypaw can be a medicine cat

apprentice?" I heard Brambleclaw suggest.

"She's just too… impaired to be a warrior." Sandstorm put in.

"I can't believe you!" I growled, running into the cave.

" Jayfeather you-" Brambleclaw started.

"Weren't supposed to hear that? Well I did! Lilypaw is just as good a fighter as a lot of cats

here. No wonder she wants to wait until Eagleflight recovers to train again." I ranted interrupting him.

"She said that?" Firestar asked with a surprised look.

"Yes, and she was right; you all _do_ treat her like a helpless newborn!" Eagleflight mumbled. She had followed me up

here.

* * *

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

"Eagleflight, listen-" Brambleclaw began.

"No _you _listen, Brambleclaw. You're not helping her by pitying her. She's trying her hardest to

prove to this clan she's loyal and good. Who does that remind you of?" I interrupted the

ThunderClan deputy. He was silent after that.

"Eagleflight, she different. I can't send a crippled apprentice into battle. She needs to take on less

dangerous tasks." Firestar tried to calm me; how much do you wanna bet it didn't work?

"Are you hearing yourself? Lilypaw is _not _a cripple; she's a bright young cat with determination and

courage who would never turn her back on her friends! I can assure you with my life, she won't

ever agree to be a medicine cat." I hissed, and guess what? Lilypaw was right outside the den behind

me. "Right?" I said. Lilypaw looked like she was on the verge of tears as she looked at the two warriors

and clan leader in front of her.

"Do you have _any _empathy? At all?" the young apprentice mewed.

"Lilypaw, I-" Firestar started.

"Save it!" She cried running back down to the floor of the hollow with me following slowly behind her.

"You're so inconsiderate." I murmured, and Jayfeather left with us too.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

**Mon3Day3 (noon)– Not Matter What**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

"Don't listen to them, Lilypaw." I urged, resting my tail on her shoulder reassuringly.

"This is so stupid! Why couldn't StarClan let me have four legs like a normal cat, if they're so

almighty?" She cried, though it was mumbled since she had her face buried in my shoulder. Jayfeather was outside the medicine cats' den keeping everyone from coming in so we could have privacy.

"Everyone has limits." I mewed.

"Why don't they get that I'm strong?" She asked.

"No matter they say, I know they care, but let them accept you for who you are, and not what's wrong with you." I lulled. The black and silver speckled she-cat was silent as she continued to sob into my fur.

"Can I ask you something?" She mewed out finally, wiping her left eye with her paw.

"Sure." I grinned.

"Are you proud of me?" She wondered.

"Duh!" I laughed, batting my paw at her head lightly. She let out a giggle before she batted at my

head a little harder than I had to her.

"Are you done having a moment?" Jayfeather called in.

"You and Leafpool can come back in now." Lilypaw answered.

"How's your eye feeling?" Leafpool said as she walked in.

"It might need a little more marigold." I replied. So Leafpool went to the back of the cave and grabbed some before she began to chew it.

"Can you see anything at all through it?" She checked.

"Just light and dark." I explained.

"At least you still have one good eye." The amberish-ginger tabby she-cat smiled positively after placing the marigold pulp on her paw and wiping it on my left eye. The cobwebs luckily didn't soak any of it up though.

"I think my positivity is rubbing off on you." I joked.

"You're not going to keep those cobwebs on all the time are you?" Jayfeather questioned.

"Yeah." I stated.

"You're really self-conscious when it comes to yourself aren't you?" He smirked.

"Nah. I just don't want anyone to worry about me when they see it." I explained.

"Come on Jayfeather, let's both got find some herbs. We're low on some things." Leafpool instructed her apprentice before the two left the medicine cats' den.

"Are you positive you want to wait until I've fully recovered?" I double-checked.

"As positive as anyone ever could possibly be." She stated surely. As her eyes met my eye we exchanged a deep stare, and I knew she was sincere about her decision.

* * *

_**(Jayfeather POV)**_

"She-cats…" I muttered. "Sometimes you're all a big pile of emotions."

"And sometimes toms are a big pile of ignorance." Leafpool countered. We were both in the woods looking for herbs since we were so low on several types.

"I wish the clan could see how strong Lilypaw is." I murmured, remembering all the times the clan, and clan_s_, treated me like that. Except now it was worse because StarClan knew she had to be a warrior, while StarClan knew it was my destiny to be a medicine cat.

"I know she's strong too. Four legs aren't important, as long as you can still walk." Leafpool agreed with me.

"I just can't stand another the clan treating a cat that's so strong, despite her disadvantages, like she's a

kit." I admitted.

"Like they treated you?" Leafpool concluded.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Good thing you and Lilypaw have a certain she-cat standing up for you." My mentor smiled. She was right; Eagleflight did have our backs. She was so strong, emotionally and physically, yet she treated every cat fairly (not counting the evil ones). Maybe that's was part of the reason StarClan chose her.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

**Mon3Day3 (noon)- I'm Not Different**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

"Are you doing okay?" Squirrelflight asked me when she visited me in the medicine cats' den.

"Of course. Your sister's taking care of me isn't she?" I smiled.

"How's Lilypaw?" She wondered.

"Why don't you ask her?" I replied curiously, not rudely.

"She's not talking to anyone except you, Jayfeather, and Brightheart." My former mentor explained. "I hope she's not upset…"

"Why shouldn't she be upset?" I remarked with a hint of anger.

"What are you t-" She started.

"Everyone's treating her like a kit." I snapped.

"We're only trying to make her feel more comfortable." She mewed.

"Then treat her like you treat every other warrior here!" I growled.

"She isn't like every other warrior here." Firestar argued; he must've sent Squirrelflight here to convince me that.

"Firestar, _you_ should know what is like to be treated differently than who you really are!" I hissed, and that seemed to hit him like a fall from Sky Oak. "You right, Lilypaw isn't like every warrior here, she's better than all the warriors here. Why is that? Because she's doesn't judge anyone because of where they come from, their flaws, or their disadvantages." I ranted angrily.

"Eagleflight…" Lilypaw's voice mewed happily behind Firestar; she was crying happy tears as she sat there, before she came up to me and rubbed up against my shoulder in a cat-hug.

"Can you two please leave?" I heard Leafpool ask her father and sister.

"Leafpool." Squirrelflight argued surprised at what Leafpool had said.

"She said please." Jayfeather stated. Finally the senior warrior and leader gave in and left the medicine cats' den.

"Thanks, you two." I smiled kindly.

"Anything for the indestructible Eagleflight." Jayfeather joked with a smirk.

"Just because I've survived several things that _could_ have killed me doesn't mean I'm indestructible." I chuckled.

"Pretty close." Lilypaw agreed with Jayfeather.

"I told you I'm a rock." I reminded the blind tabby tom.

"Yeah, and hedgehogs fly with rabbits." Leafpool stated with friendly sarcasm.

"Let me check your eye, okay?" Jayfeather asked me.

"Sure." I answered, walking up to him.

"Sometimes it scares me how you make things easy for me, but treat me like I'm not blind." He admitted with a light laugh.

"Maybe you're scared of my awesomeness!" I triumphed, causing everyone to break out in laughter.

"Weirdo." Lilypaw joked, batting my head.

"And I'm proud of it." I grinned.

"Leafpool, Jayfeather!" Someone called in the medicine cats' den urgently.

"Littlecloud, Flametail, why are you here?" Leafpool wondered as a greeting.

"We're out of catmint, and Tawnypelt's got green-cough!" Flametail explained, worried for his mother. I already placed the cough-curing herb at their paws; three stalks for them, which left seven stalks for the camp.

"That was fast." Littlecloud stated in surprise.

"I smelled sickness on you before you came in. Send Tawnypelt my regards." I explained.

"Thank you." Flametail mewed gratefully, picking up the catmint before he and Littlecloud left the camp.

"How much catmint is left?" Jayfeather practically demanded.

"Seven stalks. I hope that's enough, sorry I did it without you." I explained.

"It's okay it's only leaf-fall. There's still time to collect more." Leafpool reassured, trying to ease Jayfeather.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

**Mon3Day4 (morning) - Plans**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

"Jayfeather, my eye's stinging really badly." I mewed, cringing slightly.

"You need to take those cobwebs off. They're going to cause infection." Jayfeather noted, already coming up to me to taking them off. As much as I wanted to stop him, I didn't. He was right; I couldn't keep these on if they were harming me.

"Can you tell me how it feels?" I asked him. He pressed his nose to my injured eye then hesitated

a moment.

"It's scarred, dry and a little crusty." He described.

"Thanks." I grinned, even though he couldn't see it.

"It's my job." He stated as a 'your welcome'.

"How are you doing?" Lilypaw wondered as she came in for her daily visit, then she stopped when

she saw my left eye.

"I'm fine. Is it that bad?" I sighed.

"No, it just surprised me." She replied casually, which let me know she was sincere; if she wasn't she would have said it quickly.

"Leafpool's not here. The five of us need to talk." I said abruptly.

"Five?" Jayfeather echoed.

"Get Hollyleaf and Lionblaze." I explained in a statement. He nodded and went to go get his siblings.

Once they go back we began our little meeting.

"Why did you bring us in here?" Lionblaze questioned.

"We all need to talk." I stated seriously. "I told Jayfeather early but I need to further explain it. In the

future, you learn there are four, not three. Lilypaw, these three all have special powers. Jayfeather

can walk in to cats' dreams, feel their emotions and relive their pasts. Lionblaze can't be beaten in

battle. And Hollyleaf has a strong tie to the warrior code." I went on.

"I'd call that a power." Hollyleaf muttered sarcastically.

"Hollyleaf, you're faith is the strongest thing you can possess, because it's the one thing no one can take from you, and it always gives you hope." I reassured her. She gave me a warm smile before waiting for me to continue.

"I'm the only living cat that knows who the fourth is." I mewed.

"…Are you going to tell us?" Lionblaze asked.

"Later. I have something more important to say. Tigerstar dumped his plan to gather recruits from the clans around the lake because we already told them all about it so he'll only have the few cats he already recruited. Now he's planning to attack the clans when they go to the next gathering, and since that's his plan we can't tell the other clans all at once, which is exactly what he wanted." I explained.

"So how do we stop him?" Lilypaw wondered.

"We have to travel to each of the clans and tell them." Jayfeather answered her with what I was

going to say.

"Are you mouse-brained?" Lionblaze shouted in a whisper.

"Do you have a better idea?" I remarked.

"…No." He admitted.

"We'll go under the cover of night after the evening patrol gets back." Hollyleaf strategized.

"Won't the other clans get suspicious if the five of us are in their territory?" Lilypaw argued.

"Probably, but it's our only option. If we wait until the gathering all the leaders, deputies, medicine

cats, and several warriors and apprentices will be destroyed." I sighed sadly. "We'll leave when the

crescent moon is in the middle of the night sky. Everyone should be asleep after that except for the

cat on guard duty." I explained.

"There's a secret way out behind the warriors' den." Lionblaze put in.

"Then it's settled." I nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

**Mon3Day4 (midnight)–In Action!**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

"Ready?" Jayfeather asked, poking me with his paw.

"Yeah…" I muttered, getting to my paws tiredly.

"Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Lilypaw are waiting for us by the secret exit." He explained before leading me out of the medicine cats' den. I nodded and followed him over to behind the warriors den.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Hollyleaf checked with me after we'd gotten there.

"Like I'd let my best friends do this without me!" I replied in a whisper. Lilypaw climbed up first since she was at a disadvantage with only three legs, and I was second so I could help her up. Third was Jayfeather, then Hollyleaf, and finally Lionblaze.

"We'll start at ShadowClan and work our way around." I instructed.

"ShadowClan?" Hollyleaf mewed in surprise.

"Would you rather have to deal with Breezepelt first?" I challenged. The three siblings didn't argue after that, and then I led the way to the ShadowClan territory.

"How'll we find the camp?" Lilypaw wondered as we walked.

"Jayfeather." I answered. He had the best sense of smell compared to all of us since his blindness advanced all his other senses.

"I'll sniff out the camp." He put in as an explanation.

"Blackstar's gonna be so mad…" Lionblaze muttered. We crossed the border after that and we were all involuntarily on high alert; the smell of enemy was all around us. Jayfeather took the lead after that and I was right behind him.

"We're getting closer." He announced. The ShadowClan stench was getting stronger and stronger the deeper we went.

"Who's there?" a male voice demanded.

"ThunderClan!" another voice answered the first's question.

"We need to speak with Blackstar." I stated, getting in front of Jayfeather.

"Why should we take you to our camp?" the second voice questioned, stepping out of the shadows to reveal their identity; Russetfur.

"Well, if it isn't Eagleflight. You're quiet a beat up warrior now huh?" the first voice laughed; it was

Blackstar himself.

"We come with a message for your clan." I explained, standing my ground.

"Why should we believe you?" Russetfur growled.

"It's about your former leader." Jayfeather retorted angrily.

"This is our territory. You have no right to back talk us here." Blackstar countered the medicine cat

apprentice.

"Blackstar, you have no reason to trust us or even believe us, but the sake of all the clans is at stake. Tigerstar isn't giving up; he's planning to attack all the clans at the next gathering in an ambush." I stepped in, silencing Jayfeather with a tail gesture. He stared at me with a hint of surprise in his blue eyes. "I know Tigerstar was your leader, but he's done and is doing bad things to us all. Can you just please put your pride aside and listen to us?" I added.

"He did that to you?" He asked, referring to my scarred-up and sightless left eye.

"Yeah, but he'll do a lot worse to you and the other leaders if you go to the Gathering next full moon." I answered. He pondered my words for a long moment before he finally replied.

"I'll escort you to RiverClan. Tell Leopardstar of his plans." The ShadowClan leader agreed with my

words.

"Blackstar you can't be serious!" Russetfur said reluctantly.

"I am leader of this clan. My word is law." He stated. Russetfur gave in to his words.

"Thank you." I praised.

"Don't thank me, just help the cats here." He remarked as his 'your welcome'. After that we began our way over to RiverClan's territory; Blackstar and Russetfur had escorted us. Once we crossed the larger river that made up RiverClan's border, Blackstar left us to do our work.

"How did you do that?" Lilypaw awed.

"I appealed to his good side." I smiled. "Ready to say hello to the world's most stubborn cat?"

"Is anyone ever?" Lionblaze grinned. Finally we reached the outside of RiverClan's camp. But suddenly out of the blue, we all heard a familiar voice's scream.

"That was Mistyfoot!" Hollyleaf gasped. RiverClan was in danger!

"We have to help them!" Lilypaw triumphed.

"It's dogs." Jayfeather stated suddenly; he had used his powers to connect to the mind of a RiverClan warrior and see a few minutes into the past.

"How many?" I worried.

"Five and they're huge." The gray tabby tom described. By the look in his sightless light blue eyes, I could tell even he was worried for the warriors of RiverClan. I remember reading about how the pack that attack ThunderClan in the old forest, but I tried to block out the thought so Jayfeather couldn't sense it.

"Lilypaw's right. I don't want any cat to suffer the way Brightheart had." Jayfeather agreed with my

apprentice, probably because Brightheart was his mentor when he was doing his warrior training. We all ran deep into the RiverClan territory prepared to fight. But when we arrived we were completely shock. Jayfeather wasn't kidding when he said the dogs were huge; a German Shepherd and four mixed breeds.

"When this is over I'm switching to being a cat-person." Lilypaw muttered.

"What are _you _doing here?" Reedwhisker, one of RiverClan's senior warriors, demanded.

"We heard screams." I answered simply, rushing right past him and leaping into the path of the German Shepherd that appeared to be their leader. It growled at me aggressively, but I stood my ground.

"No." I commanded like I would do to my own dog if I were human. She stopped growling at me and even seemed surprised at what I'd said. Then, and I was really caught off guard by this, she started

chuckling.

"You're brave, little kitty." The German Shepherd praised.

"You can speak cat?" I wondered completely, utterly shocked.

"A little." She smiled. In her own language she commanded the other dogs to stop and they did,

instantly.

"Why did you attack these cats?" I questioned.

"Just for some fun. The name's Jessica." She introduced after answering me.

"So you were never going to hurt them?" Jayfeather interrupted. She shook her head no.

"No." I stated since I knew Jayfeather couldn't see the gesture.

"Can you please take your pack else where Jessica? There are three other groups of cats around this lake." I asked. Jessica hesitated for a minute; either because she was thinking it over or she couldn't completely translate what I'd said.

"Sure." She agreed, and with a simple flick of her tail, she and the four other dogs left the RiverClan territory.

"What in StarClan were you thinking? Those dogs could have maimed you!" Lionblaze scolded.

"Well, _excuse _me for trying to save them!" I snapped back at him.

"Thank you for coming here." Mistyfoot grinned warmly after she had padded up to us with Leopardstar.

"Sorry we came onto your territory, Leopardstar. I just couldn't sit by knowing the possibility that a clan could be injured." I apologized.

"Just don't expect us to owe ThunderClan any favors." The spotted she-cat chided.

"It's a reward enough knowing we were able to help a clan in need." Hollyleaf said.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

**Mon3Day7 (morning) - Farewell**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

It was the day after we had helped RiverClan with their dog problem. Then, Mistyfoot had escorted us to back to the ThunderClan camp and explained to Firestar why we were there. Once she had left, Jayfeather and I told Firestar what had happened starting with traveling from clan to clan with the warning of the Gathering ambush. Three days. We were punished to three days of camp-confinement; two for Jayfeather since he had to go to the Moonpool. I could still here Brambleclaw's stupid lecture he'd given us: "You should have informed Firestar first! I knew you had good intentions but that does not excuse the fact that you put your

lives in danger to help the other clans!" And the rest I just ignored. I'm not the type to listen to people

scolding me; one, because I always knew what I did wasn't good to do and two, because I have little

patience. Lilypaw was doing tasks in the elders den, while the rest of us were catching up on our rest.

Oddly, the dawn border patrol still hadn't come back; Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Graystripe, and

Brightheart were on that patrol. Suddenly, Graystripe came bursting through the thorn barrier at full

speed.

"Firestar, get Firestar!" He managed to yell out. Firestar hurried down to his friend's side.

"What's wrong?" the ThunderClan leader wondered worriedly.

"WindClan… attacking… patrol… outnumbered." Graystripe panted out.

"How many WindClan cat?" Millie asked her mate.

"More than eleven." He explained. Four on over eleven; not good at all.

"Berrynose, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Spiderleg, Cinderheart, and Foxleap; go to the WindClan border and help the patrol." Firestar ordered.

"Firestar, you have to let us go too!" Lionblaze demanded, referring to him, Hollyleaf, and me. Squirrelflight was my former mentor, and Lionblaze and Hollyleaf's adopted mom. Firestar looked to the three of us with a deep-in-thought expression in his emerald green eyes.

"We'll take an extra day of staying in the camp." I tried to negotiate. Hollyleaf nodded in agreement to what I'd said.

"The things you do for your clan… if you must." He agreed after a deep sigh. Then, we followed the selected cats out to the WindClan border as fast as our paws could carry us. Once we reached the WindClan border we were all shocked to what we saw. Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Graystripe had climb up a tree and were surrounded by ten cats, while three others started make a scent mark on the

ThunderClan

territory; Ashfoot, Breezepelt, Crowfeather, Nightcloud, Heathertail, Antpelt, Weaselfur, Owlwhisker,

Emberfoot, Harespring, Sunstrike, Whiskerpaw, Furzepaw, and Boulderpaw. Where was Brightheart? She wasn't with the other ThunderClan cats.

"Hey! What in StarClan do you think you're doing?" I shouted.

"We're taking your territory!" Antpelt taunted.

"ThunderClan is just a mix of kittypets and loners!" Breezepelt mocked, blood covering his muzzle and mouth area. Wait… he was standing over a lump of fur; _ginger_ and _white_ fur. I gaped at him on the verge of tears, before I flew at Breezepelt faster than anyone could react.

"I'm going to make you suffer." I growled loudly as I landed on him, pinning him down with my claws sunk deeply in his shoulder area. Suddenly, at my words, everyone looked over at us and stopped everything they were doing.

"Eagleflight! ThunderClan cats don't kill!" Cloudtail scolded. He didn't know yet…

"He murdered Brightheart!" I shouted for everyone to hear, not taking my eyes off of the tom I had

pinned.

"She was a weak scrap anyway!" He defended himself, trying vainly to squirm out of my grasp.

"She's better than you! At least she wasn't a heartless waste of time!" I ranted with pure hatred. He

stared at me; fear and surprise at my rage in his amber eyes.

"Please don't kill me!" He cried like a wuss. I'd never kill someone unless it was the only way. This monster didn't deserve to live or even die; he had to suffer. When I was done, I leaped off of him and beside my clanmates; his ears were shredded to nothing and his canine teeth were broken off and unusable.

Breezepelt was now minorly deaf and unable to eat _solid_ food.

"I thought you were going to kill him." Hollyleaf whispered, relieved I hadn't taken anyone's life. He

shouldn't be alive, but it wasn't my right to take his life. Trust me; I really, really wanted him dead.

"He's not worth the effort." I muttered. Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Graystripe came down from the tree they were in to be with their clan. WindClan had retreated, carrying Breezepelt back to their camp.

"Cloudtail. I'm sorry." I mewed as the pure white tom sat beside his mate. He looked up at me with tears hidden in his pool-blue eyes.

"You avenged her…" He murmured.

"She's one of my best friends; and she knows how I feel." I explained, referring to my left eye. Of course the whole clan would miss her...


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

**Mon3Day7 (night) – Scarred Hearts**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

Because of Brightheart's death, Firestar lifted the punishments off Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Lilypaw, and I. Not that any of us were happy about it. Whitewing and Cloudtail each got to be alone with Brightheart first. Then Lilypaw and I were together with her.

"She was too good to die." Lilypaw murmured, tears slipping down her face.

"If only StarClan were strong enough to prevent these things." I wished sadly, after placing a flower I'd found early on the senior warrior's grave. "Let her live on forever in each of us." I whispered, looking up at the stars.

"Those are some noble words." Jayfeather's voice behind me made us jump.

"For a noble she-cat." I said. He smiled before looking in the direction of Lilypaw.

"Can you leave us alone for a minute?" He asked her. She wiped her eyes with her paw before she

replied.

"Sure." The three-legged apprentice agreed before padding off back into camp.

"You think WindClan's ever going to mess with us again?" He wondered, sitting down beside me.

"None of the clans are going to mess with us if they value their pride." I muttered, cleaning my

claws.

"Why didn't you kill Breezepelt?" He questioned.

"I'd be as bad as him if I had." I sighed.

"You really wanted to though." He remarked.

"Thinking and doing are two totally different things. I bet Cloudtail and Whitewing want him dead too." I countered.

"You're unbelievable." He chuckled.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"You're so perfect." He observed.

"That's funny. I never felt perfect before I came here." I laughed lightly.

"How so?"

"Let's just say I was a bit of a short-tempered weirdo." I smiled.

"You're still a short-tempered weirdo." He retorted jokingly. I batted at his head in a playful matter.

"Come on. Let's get back to camp." I beckoned, already getting to my paws.

"I'll see you in the morning." He good-byed once we got back to the camp before he walked into the

medicine cats' den. I gazed at the direction he'd gone for a moment before I turned around and slinked into the warriors' den. I curled up into my nest, letting out a silent yawn. Sleep came rather quickly, but I never expected what was about to happen.

"Get up." A voice ordered with a simple tone.

"I don't care who it is, I'm tired and in _no_ mood for bad news." I mumbled thinking it was a StarClan cat with some stupid prophecy. An unsheathed paw then swiped lightly at my ear.

"Get up, now." The voice repeated more sternly.

"This better be important." I snapped, finally sitting up. Then I gasped; it was Tigerstar. I jumped back about a foot and unsheathed my claws.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded, nearly having a heart attack.

"I figured you'd want to know why I let you live." He smirked.

"Go away!" I growled.

"Why?" He challenged.

"You're unwanted h-" I snapped, but I was cut off when he pinned me down to the ground with one

pounce.

"The amount of physical power you have is pitiful." He noted with fake sweetness.

"The amount of mental power you have is pitiful." I taunted. Though suddenly, he took a powerful paw-swipe at my head; knocking me out because of the spot he'd hit. Then next time I came to, I was in the camp. Wait… this wasn't the same ThunderClan camp.

"Hello Eagleflight." A familiar voice greeted. I turned around to see Brightheart's StarClan spirit standing before me.

"Am I dead?" I asked her worriedly.

"Of course not. Your time is far, far away." She reassured me. That's when I noticed her face was back to the way it was before dog pack had attacked her.

"Are you at peace?" I wondered; I couldn't say happy. No cat was ever happy to be dead.

"Thanks to you." She grinned warmly. She was referring to what I'd done to Breezepelt.

"What time is it?" I wondered.

"Not even moon-high." The ginger and white she-cat explained.

"You're hiding something." I stated suspiciously; I could see the uneasiness in her blue-green eyes.

"I have a prophecy for you. One you can't share with anyone else." Brightheart revealed, losing the

warmness she had early. "Promise me."

"I told you I wasn't in the mood for this." I muttered inaudible.

"Promise me." She repeated.

"I swear on my life I will not repeat a word of the prophecy you're about to tell to anyone." I promised.

Suddenly, Brightheart looked off into the distance with a glassy blank stare.

"_Darkness will be born from the strong-headed bird, Bloom, Glide and the shadowy stripe's new kin must become_ _six, and the missing paw must reach full strength or unlit woods will reign forever._" She spoke, giving me chills down my spine.

"Be strong Eagleflight. Not just for the clans, but for your own sake." The older warrior prayed before fading into the mist of the StarClan forest. I had slipped away into the blackness of my sleep, but right before I did, an image flashed before me; a strong-looking gray tom with dark brown tabby stripes, white front paws, light brown back paws, an amber left eye and a navy blue right eye.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

**ONE MONTH/MOON LATER…**

**Mon4Day1 (morning) – Why Me?**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

Lilypaw was doing well with training these past weeks. She would be ready to be a warrior sooner than the rest of the clans thought. Right now she was in the elders den while I was taking a rest in the sun. For some reason I was getting lazier with each passing day.

"Eagleflight, are you alright?" Leafpool asked from a few feet away. I looked over at her confusedly.

"I'm fine." I mewed. She padded up to me, skeptical of my answer. "What's wrong?"

"You're a moon pregnant." The ginger tabby she-cat stated quietly. I stared at her blankly.

"Are you sure?" I whispered, getting a nod as her reply.

"Do you know who the father is?" She wondered.

"No." I stated. I had no clue, hint, idea, or even guess as to who the father could be. Wait a minute, I'm thirteen years old; I cannot be a mother!

"Why do these things always happen to me?" I muttered for no one else to hear.

"You should probably get settled into the nursery." She offered.

"Yeah." I sighed before I trudged unhappily toward the nursery. Daisy, Ferncloud, Dovekit, and Ivykit

looked up at me once I got there; Whitewing was taking a walk with Birchfall.

"I-I'm pregnant." I stuttered, very uneasy with saying those words.

"Congratulations, Eagleflight." Daisy praised.

"I'll get a nest ready." Ferncloud smiled already going to get moss.

"Let's go outside young ones." Daisy mewed to Dovekit and Ivykit.

"Let's play!" Ivykit cheered racing out of the den ahead of her sister. Now I was alone; which was fine.

I needed time to let this whole thing settle emotionally. But then Jayfeather came in with a mouthful of some herb.

"Leafpool told me you were-" He started.

"Please don't say it." I interrupted quickly.

"She also said to give you these. They'll help you produce milk when you know what happens." The tabby tom explained, setting the herbs down.

"I really don't want kits," I murmured before resting my head on my paws. "But I do at the same

time."

"That makes sense." He noted sarcastically.

"What I mean is I think it'll be nice to be a mother, but I don't think I'm ready." I corrected myself.

"You've got a whole clan here to help you." He remarked.

"I don't even know who the father is…" I breathed out.

"How can you not know?" He wondered.

"Shut up." I countered jokingly.

"I've got to go. Don't forget to eat those." Jayfeather stated, referring to the herbs before he left.

Leaving me alone, again. Lilypaw would have to find another mentor or wait about seven months.

And without Brightheart, I knew she'd rather wait. Brightheart… I missed her so much, but seeing her back to her former self with her deceased friends and family, she would be okay; I'd lost friends and family in my human life, so I knew all too well about those things. You can never forget, you'll never be the same inside, but you have to move on. It's how life works and it happens to everyone. _How_ someone moves on is their business. I would watch the clan from where I sat in my new den for the about half a year. Almost everyone was busy doing something. Brambleclaw was organizing patrols. Leafpool and Jayfeather were cleaning and sorting herbs. Dovekit, Ivykit, and Lilypaw were outside the elders den listening to Mousefur and Longtail telling them stories while Purdy was asleep on a flat rock in the sun. Graystripe and Millie were sharing tongues. Firestar was watching over the clan from the Highledge with Sandstorm lying beside him. Squirrelflight was taking Rosepaw out for training, and Toadpaw was switching out the moss in the warriors' den. In the four months I'd been with ThunderClan, I come to think of each and every cat here as my second family. Tigerstar's shadow still fell over the ones I cared about and even if I had kits to look after,even if I died, I would _never_ let him destroy their way of life.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

**Mon4Day2 (dawn) – Too Early**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

The next day I woke up with horrible stomach pain. I couldn't even sit up… Make that move.

"Daisy!" I called the cream-colored queen's name slightly loud.

"What's wrong?" She wondered worriedly.

"Get Leafpool." I urged curling up into a tight ball. She nodded before rushing out of the nursery and over to the medicine cats' den. Everyone else was awake after Daisy had left. Leafpool and Jayfeather came hastily into the nursery, making it slightly crowded.

"Everyone needs to get out, now. We need room." Leafpool instructed with a demanding tone in her

voice. Whitewing and Daisy carried a tired Dovekit and Ivykit outside while Ferncloud followed behind them.

"Eagleflight, you need to stretch out." Jayfeather mewed.

"It hurts so badly…" I murmured, but I still did as he said.

"Oh my…" Leafpool muttered after she'd looked over me. "You're going into early labor." She gasped. Oh god, help me.

"I'll get poppy seed and cobwebs." Jayfeather offered, already leaving the den.

"You have to take big deep breathes. Relax as much as you can." Leafpool told me. I did as she said, but that relaxing part was really hard for me to accomplish. I heard Hollyleaf pestering Jayfeather with questions outside the nursery, while Lilypaw was trying to calm her down. Then Jayfeather came back inside the nursery with poppy seeds and cobwebs after a few moments.

"She's _really _worried." He stated after setting the herbs beside me.

"I noticed." I smiled weakily.

"Just do what I tell you, and this'll be over before you know it." Leafpool reassured.

…

After what felt like forever, it was done and a single kit was snuggled up close to my stomach. I looked down at him; he looked exactly like the tom from my dream a month ago, yet he was so small and he looked so weak. I was alone for a few minutes to take a breather after all of this before I would have visitors. But, suddenly I felt a familiar presence in the nursery beside me.

"He'll grow into something strong." An even more familiar voice praised.

"_You_." I stated. It was only one word, but anyone could feel the hatred from it.

"I can't visit my own son?" He smirked slyly.

"How in the name of all that's right can you be the father?" I growled.

"The same reason StarClan can grant a cat nine lives. All I did was make the life I gave you a new cat." He explained. That's when Hollyleaf and Lilypaw came into the room, and from their calm expressions I could tell only I could see him.

"He's so little." Lilypaw mewed.

"What are you going to name him?" Hollyleaf wondered.

"Stonekit." I decided. He looked like Stonefur except for his paws. (A/N: if anyone asked if this is

Stonefur's reincarnation, _NO_.)

"After that half-clan tom? Pitiful." Tigerstar chided.

"Can you two give me some more time alone please?" I asked my friends. They both nodded simultaneously, and understandingly, before leaving the nursery. I turned toward Tigerstar.

"I think it's perfect after what you did to him." I countered. "I'll never let you influence this kit. So go back to your crow-food place."

"You can't stop me." He laughed.

"I can sure as hell try." I retorted.

"Hehe… I'm glad I chose you as the mother. You stubbornness is unbelievable." The ghostly dark brown tabby praised fakely sweet before fading away into the shadows. Suddenly I remembered Sasha, and the good she saw in Tigerstar. The good in Tigerstar... it still lingered deep, deep, deep down inside him somewhere and it was job to put that inside this kit; my son.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

**Mon4Day2 (noon) – Just Life**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

"When can we play with Stonekit?" Dovekit asked cheekily.

"A little after he's opened his eyes." I answered her, keeping the newborn tom close to me. Lilypaw came padding into the nursery with two pigeons.

"Here's lunch." She greeted happily, setting the bird at my paws.

"Thank you." Ivykit said.

"Yeah, thank you!" Dovekit added. Ferncloud, Daisy and Whitewing were outside sharing tongues, just so you know. While the two sisters shared the smaller pigeon, Lilypaw and I shared the other.

"I convince Firestar you were ready to receive you warrior name." I grinned. Lilypaw brightened with

excitement.

"Eagleflight, you're the best!" She declared.

"And don't you forget it." I remarked in a friendly way.

"Can you convince Firestar to make us apprentice early?" Ivykit wondered.

"Sorry, Ivykit. The rules are you have to six moons old. Apprentices can become warriors when their mentors think they're ready." I apologized kindly.

"Aw…" Dovekit whined.

"They say the best warriors are patient and follow the rules." Lilypaw mewed.

"But didn't you and Hollyleaf and her brothers break the rules?" Ivykit asked.

"And the greatest warriors do what they know is right." I smiled.

"I hope I'm as good a warrior as you two." The she-kits awed simultaneously. I chuckled lightly at

their cheekiness; it was just too cute. Then Stonekit let out a content mew.

"Awe, he's so adorable!" Lilypaw cooed. Suddenly, it occurred to me that, in a way, Lilypaw was Brambleclaw,

Tawnypelt, and Mothwing's half sister, and that Stonekit was their half brother; stupid how I just realized,

huh? But I wouldn't let anyone know that Tigerstar was Stonekit's father. He had to grow up without his clan's suspicions.

"Eagleflight." Brambleclaw called in the nursery.

"Yeah?" I wondered.

"There's dog outside camp. She says she needs to talk to you." He explained. He didn't seem odd about it; after all he was one of the first cats to meet midnight, the badger that spoke cat _and_ fox. I knew right away it was Jessica. She was the _only_ dog I knew.

"Lilypaw, can you keep him warm? Get Whitewing if Stonekit starts crying." I said to my apprentice after letting out a sigh. She nodded with a worried look in her eyes. Carefully, trying not to disturb Stonekit, I got up and followed Brambleclaw to the camp entrance.

"Scream if you need me." He said quietly, though I knew I wouldn't. I padded through the thorn tunnel; it was Jessica alright.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"A strange cat in town. Saw him, heard he was after a cat with your look. Thought I'd warn you." She explained. I thought it was kinda funny how she didn't start a sentence the right way sometimes, but I couldn't really blame her.

"What kind of strange cat?" I questioned.

"His figure was lion-like, with tortoise-shell fur. He smelled odd." She described.

"Not that it's my business, but where's your pack?"

"…Caged. By dog catchers." She stated sadly after a moment of hesitation.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized, regretting I had asked.

"I'll be wandering 'round. Call if you ever need me." The scarred German Shepherd grinned before she turned around and walked away.

"If you ever get hungry, howl and I'll leave something out for you." I called after her before I returned back to the nursery to relieve Lilypaw.

"Thanks." I stated.

"What did Jessica want?" She asked.

"She warned me of some weirdo looking for me." I answered, bringing Stonekit close to me.

"Are you worried?" Dovekit mewed.

"Nope. It's not like whoever they are will find me." I replied, and even if he did he'd have the whole clan to deal with.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

**Mon4Day2 (night) – A New Warrior**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

I had just fallen asleep with Stonekit right beside me, but almost abruptly I found myself in the StarClan forest.

"Eagleflight." A voice called my name. I turned around to see three cats behind me; Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf.

"If this is bad news can't it wait until tomorrow? You know, the day I _didn't _just give birth." I practically snapped.

"No. It can't." Bluestar stated, sitting tall.

"It's so annoying when you act like you still have authority, when you really don't." I muttered.

"Can you just listen?" Yellowfang grumbled.

"Why? It's not like StarClan's always right." I hissed.

"When have we been wrong?" Spottedleaf asked curiously; seeming to be intrigued by my rebellious nature.

"Brokenstar. You granted him nine lives after he murdered Raggedstar. Tigerstar. You granted _him _nine lives after he murdered Redtail, attempted to frame Ravenpaw, tried to kill Bluestar, and led a band of rogues on ThunderClan. That led to the dog pack attacking ThunderClan; which caused Brindleface's death, Swiftpaw's death, your own death Bluestar, and Brightheart's injuries. Stonefur's death, BloodClan coming to the forest, Whitestorm's death, and Hawkfrost being born and being influenced by his father, Leafpool's secrets and lies, and a paw-full of cats being brought to the Dark Forest's side." I listed. "In fact if it weren't for me, a lot more warriors and apprentices would be training in the Dark Forest as we speak." I added. The three of them were caught by surprise and even shock at all I had said.

"StarClan's mistakes are none of your business." Bluestar growled.

"You're the ones who asked me." I retorted.

"Can you please listen to us? This is important." Spottedleaf urged.

"Sure, but only because you asked nicely." I agreed with a grin.

"Stonekit is in danger." She stated.

"_Sun and son will face off in battle. The pack of one, pained yet strong, will protect the bird the can no longer_ _fly, earning their place in the clans forever." _The three former ThunderClan cats spoke at the same time in an ominous tone.

"This is part of the prophecy Brightheart gave me isn't it?" I asked them. Spottedleaf nodded before they all faded away into the mist and I found myself awake in the morning in the ThunderClan camp.

"Eagleflight are you alright? You were muttering in your sleep." Daisy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I was just dreaming." I explained simply; which wasn't a lie. "Firestar just called a clan meeting. If you want to go I can watch Stonekit." Whitewing offered. It was for Lilypaw's warrior ceremony.

"Thank you." I smiled, carefully getting to my paws. Slowly, I made my way to the group of gathered cats; Lilypaw was already at the front of the group.

"Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar asked my soon-to-be-former apprentice.

"I do." She stated.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Lilyspeckle; StarClan honors your willpower and loyalty." The flame-colored tom declared.

"Lilyspeckle! Lilyspeckle!" The clan cheered, led by me. Lilyspeckle looked at me with a warm smile. Then, with that, the clan meeting was over.

"I'm glad you came." Lilyspeckle stated after padding up to me.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I remarked. "You'll have to do a silent vigil tonight." I informed her.

"What should I do now?" She wondered.

"Ask Brambleclaw to join one of the patrols?" I offered. She nodded before she went to the camp entrance where Brambleclaw was organizing the patrols.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

**ONE MONTH/MOON LATER…**

**Mon5Day1 (noon) – A Story**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

Stonekit had just opened his eyes this morning. The left was amber and the right was navy blue; my navy blue… and Tigerstar's amber. Right now he was outside with Dovekit and Ivykit, while I was watching them.

"Eagleflight; will you tell us a story?" Dovekit asked.

"Yeah!" Ivykit agreed. Stonekit nodded in agreement too.

"Sure. What would you like to hear about?" I wondered.

"Tigerstar." Ivykit declared.

"Yeah, everyone's been talking about him." Dovekit put in. I took a deep breathe; why now?

"Tigerstar was the son of Pinestar. He was mentored by Thistleclaw; a cat destined to fill the clans with bloodshed, but luckily he hadn't. He was a noble, honored warrior for many, many moons until the day he killed the ThunderClan deputy, Redtail. One cat witnessed this; Tigerstar's-who was at the time Tigerclaw- apprentice, Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw eventually had to flee to the clans to avoid death by Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw became deputy of ThunderClan, and then he fell in love with Goldenflower, who gave birth to two cats that eventually became Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt. But then he tried to kill Bluestar, who was down to her last life. Luckily Firestar-who was then Fireheart-came to her rescue, which led to Tigerclaw being exiled from ThunderClan and Fireheart becoming deputy. Eventually, Tigerclaw made his way to ShadowClan; their cats weak from disease. Seeing it as an opportunity to regain strength, ShadowClan let Tigerclaw become their leader, and the newly named Tigerstar continued to crave power. But one day, he met Sasha; a former-kittypet gone loner. She w-" I told them.

"Why did Sasha become a loner?" Dovekit interrupted.

"Her Twolegs died." I explained

"Oh…"

"She was strong, despite her past, and managed to win Tigerstar's love, and revealed his hidden

kindness. Tigerstar had saved her life, and they had even fought two foxes together. But she left him when she discovered his plans to conquer the clans. Then Tigerstar led a pack of dogs on ThunderClan. He had murdered Brindleface, Ferncloud's mother and fed her to the dogs to give them a taste of cat blood. This led to the death of the apprentice Swiftpaw and Brightheart's defacement. Then, Bluestar saved her clan by pushing the leader of the dog pack into a gorge and after that, she lost her last life, and Fireheart became Firestar. After that Tigerstar brought BloodClan, a large group of killer cats from Twolegplace, to the old forest. Their leader, Scourge, killed Tigerstar. He did this because, when Tigerstar was an apprentice he attacked Scourge as a kit for no reason. Then, the forest clans faced off against BloodClan, and eventually won when Firestar killed Scourge. Several moons later Sasha came back into the clans lives, but this time she wasn't alone. She had two kits; Hawk and Moth. And they were Tigerstar's as well. She joined RiverClan so that her kits could grow strong, but she left again when she realized if she stayed, the true identities of her kits would be revealed. Hawk and Moth eventually rose to the titles of Hawkfrost and Mothwing, but by then the clans had to make their journey to the new forest, here at the lake. Tigerstar began to visit Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost in their dreams, training them to conquer the clans. One day, Hawkfrost had purposely caught Firestar in a fox trap so that Brambleclaw could kill the ThunderClan leader. But, knowing what was right, Brambleclaw killed his half-brother to save Firestar and never listen to his father's words again. Tigerstar was a good, loyal cat who was poisoned by greed, and now he lives in the place of no stars, plotting his revenge on the clans. If he ever visits you in your dreams, never believe him; he'll always tell lies and keep secrets to use you for his own game." I finished the rather long tale.

"Wow." Stonekit stated.

"How do you know all that?" Ivykit wondered.

"That, young ones, is for me to know, and you to find out." I grinned. "Let's go back inside, it's time to eat."

"Okay!" They all agreed, Ivykit and Dovekit rushing over to the fresh kill pile while Stonekit padded back into the nursery. I think I'd gotten the point across to Stonekit that I wanted him to know; that Tigerstar was untrustworthy yet there was still good in him somewhere.

"That's a pretty sad story." Lilyspeckle murmured from behind me. "A true story, but still a sad one." She added. I gave her a comforting smile.

"What he did, does, and can do are nothing you should feel regret toward. You're nothing like him." I

reassured her.

"Why couldn't he follow the warrior code and wait to become leader like Brambleclaw?" She muttered.

"Because Brambleclaw is smarter that his father, just like you are." I smiled.

"You're always so mushy." She chuckled lightly, shoving me in a playful way.

"Only when I want to get a point across to friends." I corrected.

"So always." She grinned. "Let's go for a walk."

"Okay." I agreed, walking beside my former apprentice toward the camp entrance, after letting Brambleclaw know where we were going.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

**Mon5Day1 (noon) – Broken Sun**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

Lilyspeckle and I were taking a walk through the territory. It was clear breezy day, but I hadn't noticed because

I was in the hollow, sheltered from the wind.

"Are you doing okay?" Lilyspeckle asked me.

"Of course." I smiled. That's when I noticed she had something on her mind. "Is that all you want to ask me?"

I urged.

"Are you positive you don't know who Stonekit's father is?" She questioned abruptly. I stared at her wide-

eyed; where did _that_ come from?

"Yeah. I know." I mewed. Now it was her turn to stare wide-eyed at me.

"Why didn't you-" She started.

"I didn't know how you'd take it." I cut her off. "Lilyspeckle, you know how I told you the clans' ancestors

could grant leaders nine lives?"

"Yeah…" She answered.

"Tigerstar granted me a single life, but instead of giving it to me as _my_ life, he made it a kit." I

explained. Lilyspeckle was speechless after that; who wouldn't be? "Sorry I didn't tell you." I apologized. She

took in a deep breathe.

"It's okay." She grinned after letting out the deep breathe as a sigh.

"You realized that indirectly means he's you're half brother." I pointed out.

"Oh. Right." She stated sheepishly.

"It took a very long time to find you." An unfamiliar voice chuckled. Lilyspeckle and I turned in the direction of

it quickly. A tortoiseshell and white tom with a lion-like figure stood behind us; Sol.

"Lying fox-hearts shouldn't be here." I growled, unsheathing my claws.

"Neither should former Twolegs." He countered.

"Why should I believe you really know that when you learned every thing about the three from Midnight?"

I remarked.

"Aren't you clever…" He praised with fake sweetness. "Too bad I have to kill the both of you now." Sol

smiled slyly, leaping at Lilyspeckle instantly before either her or I could react. He pushed her back away from

me, before he used the force of the leap at me and pin me down with almost no effort. I didn't even try

to struggle out of his grasp; it wouldn't work and I would just look weaker. Lilyspeckle got back to her paws

and looked like she was about to leap at Sol.

"If you try to fight me, I'll kill her. If you try to run, I'll kill her." He threatened me.

"You're going to kill me no matter what!" I snapped loudly. I had to think of a plan; but what could I do?

He rested his right paw, unsheathed, on my neck.

"I'll make it quick, don't worry." He whispered. Suddenly, something large rammed into Sol like a subway-train.

It was Jessica! She'd grabbed Sol by his neck, and he dangled helplessly from her mouth. She threw him into

a tree and he hit it with a loud thump; falling to the ground alive, but unconscious.

"You saved me…" I murmured in awe at what she'd done.

"You're a friend now." She smiled.

"We owe you now. Thank you for this." Lilyspeckle praised gratefully, before helping me to my

paws.

"Anything you need." I added.

"See you around." The German Shepherd stated with a nod before she dashed off in the direction of

Twolegplace.

"We'd better get back to camp." I urged after a glance toward Sol.

"Yeah…" Lilyspeckle sighed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just a little shaken." I reassured her as we broke off into a slow run.

"We're going to tell Firestar, right?" She wondered.

"If we don't who knows what Sol will try to pull off next…" I replied unhappily.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

**Mon5Day1 (noon) – Friends in Need**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

Lilyspeckle and I raced up to the leader's den as fast as we possible could once we got back to the

camp.

"What's wrong?" Firestar asked when he saw us come in.

"Sol… territory… attacked…" I panted out.

"Sol was… in the territory… he tried to… kill us." Lilyspeckle explained more clearly.

"Are you sure?" Leafpool questioned; I hadn't noticed she was in here.

"Yeah... pretty sure." I answered.

"If he's that dangerous I'll tell Brambleclaw to warn the patrols." Sandstorm offered.

"Thank you." Firestar grinned before she padded out of the den to where Brambleclaw was sitting by

the Highledge.

"Get some water you two." Leafpool instructed kindly. Lilyspeckle and I both nodded before we walked down to the little pool by the medicine cats den.

"You still worried?" She murmured after lapping up plenty of water.

"Knowing Sol, he'll try anything to get what he wants." I replied quietly.

"What should we do?" She wondered.

"Wait; it's all we can do." I sighed unhappily; I was the very impatient type when it came to these things.

I wanted action, but I like I had told Lilyspeckle, all we could do was wait.

"What happened, you two?" Jayfeather questioned us. He and Lionblaze had come up to us from the fresh-kill pile.

"Sol. He attacked and tried to kill us while we were taking a walk through the territory." Lilyspeckle

explained.

"If it weren't for Jessica we wouldn't be having this conversation with you right now." I muttered with a grim look.

"That cat-speaking dog?" Lionblaze said confusedly.

"How many Jessicas do we know?" I countered in a joking way.

"Did he say what he was after?" Jayfeather questioned.

"Our dead bodies." Lilyspeckle mumbled.

"Well his exact words were 'Aren't you clever, too bad I have to kill the both of you now', but I guess 'our dead bodies' works too." I corrected her. But then Jayfeather went silent for a moment with his eyes closed, then suddenly they flew open; full of worry.

"The hunting patrol Brambleclaw sent out a while ago- almost right before you two got back. Hollyleaf's on it." He stated.

"So?" Lionblaze questioned, completely oblivious. But I already knew what it was. Forgetting everything and anything else in my surroundings, I ran for the thorn tunnel. Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, and Birchfall were on that patrol. One was my best friend, one couldn't die yet, and Whitewing couldn't lose a cat she loved twice. If any one of those three cats were dead at Sol's paws, I would make that bastard suffer.

"Eagleflight wait up!" Lionblaze called; he was following right behind me and I hadn't even noticed.

Jayfeather and Lilyspeckle were right behind him too.

"I'm not going to let another cat die because I was too late!" I snapped over my shoulder. I did _not _throw myself into that fire three months ago just so this could happen. We were close to the WindClan border now; and I could smell blood.

"Sol!" I shouted. There he was standing tall. He had the small patrol backed up against a tree.

"I knew you'd come running here." the tortoiseshell and white tom chuckled. Birchfall, Hollyleaf, and

Cinderheart were still alive; thank the stars. But I realized that Birchfall had a single, deep clawmark on the side of his head; I'll give you one guess who that was from...

"If you hurt them anymore, I swear I will not hesitate to kill you." I growled.

"Them? They're just bait." He smiled evilly, "For my trap."

"What trap? There are seven of us and one of you!" Birchfall retorted triumphantly, despite his wound.

"A one-eyed queen, a blind medicine cat, and a three-legged warrior. That drops that down to at most four." A familiar voice chided from the shadows. He stepped out to reveal himself, and you'd never guess who it was.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

**Mon5Day1 (noon) – Truths and Lies**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

"Why are you here?" I growled. It was Brokenstar and _Breezepelt_; well their spirits anyway.

"I died five days ago. Kestrelflight confirmed the cause was a late infection on the wounds you gave me."

The WindClan tom hissed. "It's your fault."

"You're pathetic." I chuckled.

"What?" He snarled.

"You. Are. Pathetic." I repeated. "The only thing I killed was your pride. The reason you died is because you never should've lived." I smiled slyly. Something flinched in his amber eyes. Pain? Anger? I'll never really know for sure.

"I'll make you regret those words!" He yowled, throwing himself at me blindly. I dodged easily.

"Come and get me Breezekit!" I taunted, climbing up the nearest branch.

"Why don't you come down and fight me, coward!" He mocked.

"At least I don't hide behind the power of the Dark Forest!" I countered, leaping down on top of him. With the momentum from the height I was at and the fact the Breezepelt was smaller than me, I was able to push him onto his stomach when I landed on him. I looked at how the others were doing; Jayfeather and

Lilyspeckle had teamed up to fight Sol, and Lionblaze was fighting Brokenstar.

"Hollyleaf, Cinderheart. Take Birchfall back to camp." I told the two she-cats.

"But what about you guys?" Cinderheart demanded.

"We can handle this!" Lionblaze called, and with that the two of them led the light golden brown tom back to the hollow.

"You really need to learn how to control your anger." I mocked Breezepelt.

"Be quiet y-" He started, until I pushed his face into the dirt; it's not like he need air anymore, though.

"I don't think you in any position to be insulting me." I whispered in his ear. My only reply was Breezepelt's muffled voice in a very PO'd tone.

"Why don't you just tell us why you're doing this?" Jayfeather demanded, getting back up to his paws.

"I want Stonekit." Sol stated, but his gaze was held on me.

"To give him to Tigerstar?" I wondered.

"To kill him." He said coldly.

"He's just a kit, you bastard!" I hissed.

"A kit that threatens my power." He corrected.

"What power? You're nothing but a fox-hearted loner!" Lionblaze growled while Brokenstar tried to claw at him.

"Jayfeather, Eagleflight, you know of Rock correct?" Sol asked us.

"So what if we do?" I snapped.

"He is my older brother." He explained. "It's time for you learned the clans' true past… One night,

long ago before the tribe or the ancients, two cats were born; a hairless tom and a tortoiseshell tom. That same night, a prophecy rang out on the wind. _The brothers, Sun and Stone, will live forever and know all. One of dark, one of light they will never cease to fight._ Rock had formed StarClan, and any guesses on what I formed?" the tortoiseshell tom told.

"The Dark Forest." I stated.

"I am the leader of the place of no stars. And just like Rock, I will never die." He explained.

"Everyone dies eventually, Sol. No matter how long they've been around." I warned. Suddenly, faster than I could blink, Sol had pulled me off Breezepelt and now had me pinned down.

"Naive she-cat. That's what you believe." Sol chided.

"I believe it because it's true." I smiled. "And even if you kill me I'll never stop fighting you."

"Fool. Do you honestly believe you'll go to StarClan when you die?" He smirked. I was silent after he had said that; what was that supposed to mean? "As soon as either you or Lilyspeckle die you'll return to your lives as Twolegs."

"I-I don't believe you." I stuttered slightly.

"Believe what you like. I know my words are true." He grinned slyly. "You, that kit, and Lilyspeckle have no business here."

"That's quite enough, brother!" a slightly raspy voice commanded. It was Rock; he had appeared out of nowhere a few feet away. "They have just as much reason to be here as every other cat." Rock stated.

"Two aren't even true cats. One should never have been born." Sol remarked, staring at his brother with a cold glare.

"That kit will be your end if you don't know what you're doing." The ancient tom threatened. Sol turned his gaze to Scourge and Breezepelt, then to me.

"You got lucky today. My advice; sleep with one eye open." He whispered menacingly in my ear before he and the two Dark Forest cats disappeared.

"Thank you." I said to Rock.

"Don't. Sol was right about two things though; don't let your guard down." Rock replied.

"And the second?" Lilyspeckle asked him. But he had already faded away.

"I think I already know what the second thing is." I muttered grimly.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

**Mon5Day2 (morning) –Battle Scars **

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

"Mom why do I have to wait 'til I'm six moons old to be a warrior?" Stonekit asked me.

"It's the rules." I answered.

"I know, but why?"

"Long ago queens from the clans decided that six moons was an appropriate age for kits to go into battles so they would be strong enough not to get hurt." I explained.

"Did you ever want to be an apprentice early?"

"Well, I was a loner so I wasn't in the clans when I was a kit. I decided to join."

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want to be a loner." He mewed. I smiled kindly.

"I'm hungry." Ivykit complained.

"I'll get you something." Dovekit offered happily.

"If you're going could you get something small for me?" I asked her. She nodded enthusiastically before she padded out of the nursery and over in the direction of the fresh-kill pile.

"You two are lucky. You only have to wait three moons." Stonekit awed.

"Yeah but the wait's still hard." Ivykit sighed, cleaning her pads.

"I'll ask Lilyspeckle to get you something you can play with when she goes on a patrol." I encouraged him. Dovekit came back in the nursery with two pieces of fresh-kill, except she was wet.

"It's raining pretty hard." She explained after setting down the dead prey.

"Wow. It must've just started that way." Daisy noted.

"At least we'll be sheltered here." Whitewing pointed out.

"Eagleflight!" Jayfeather called in. He wasn't that wet; I guess most of the rain was hitting a specific spot in the hollow because of the wind.

"You'll never guess who's sheltering under the thorn tunnel." He grinned. I gave him a confused look before he explained. "I'm pretty sure you owe her a favor." The blind tabby tom added. I was surprised for a moment.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I told Stonekit.

"Okay." He agreed even though he didn't know where I was going. Trying my hardest to avoid the rain I walked over to the thorn tunnel to see a very familiar German Shepherd huddling inside it.

"You wanna come inside the hollow?" I smiled. She looked up at me with her dark blue eyes then

grinned.

"You said you owed me." She stated.

"This is the least I can do." I reassured her, leading her into the camp. Several cats gave us-mainly

Jessica- looks of surprise and shock. Firestar even came down from the leaders den.

"Who's this?" He asked curiously.

"This is Jessica. She saved mine and Lilyspeckle's lives." I explained to him. "She speaks cat too." I put in. "Is it okay if she stays until the rain passes?"

"Thank you for saving my warriors. Stay as long as you need."

"The thanks are to you." She stated kindly before I took her to a spot by the wall of the hollow that was mostly shelter from the weather.

"Who are you?" Stonekit's voice wondered from behind me; he must've come out of the nursery to see what I was doing.

"This is Jessica. She saved me once." I introduced. "Jessica, this is my son Stonekit."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"Like wise." She grinned.

"Why are you wearing a collar?" He continued to ask questions.

"I used to have an owner." She answered with a hint of remorse in her eyes.

"Stonekit, why don't you go back to the nursery so you don't catch a cold?" I told him.

"Okay!" He agreed walking off back to the nursery.

"He's only a month old." I told her.

"Seems like a strong one. On the inside at least." She observed. I'd heard once that dogs could pick up on emotions strongly; maybe Jessica could see Stonekit's emotional power.

"So…if you don't mind my asking, what happened to your owner?" I asked her. She hesitated for a moment before replying.

"I used to be a police dog. You know what that is?" She replied. I nodded. "During a major investigation my partner and I were ambush. The attacker killed her with a stab right through the heart. Gave me these scars then ran like a cowardly rat." She explained before resting her head on her paws.

"I'm sorry." I mewed.

"It's alright." She reassured me, though it sounded more like 'sall right' when she'd said it.

"Are you hungry? We've got mice, birds, and one or two rabbits." I offered her.

"Anything works." She replied. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Like I said, it's the least I could do." I stated, going over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbing the driest piece of prey I could find.

_The pack of one, pained yet strong, will protect the bird the can no longer_ _fly, earning their place in the clans forever._

The prophecy's words rang in my head. Jessica, the dog who had lost her pack twice, saved my life when I was caught my surprise, and earned the three's, mine, Lilyspeckle, and Firestar's respect.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

**Mon5Day2 (noon) – Flood**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

The rain hadn't show any signs of lighting up since it started this morning. Firestar even had some of the

warriors build a tent-like thing over the fresh-kill pile out of leafy branches to keep the prey dry. Daisy,

Ferncloud, Whitewing, Dovekit, Ivykit, Stonekit, and I were all practically crammed inside the nursery and

Jessica was sitting outside since the wind was blowing the rain in the direction opposite of the

nursery.

"It looks like it's never gonna let up." Ivykit groaned.

"I kinda like rain. It's calming when it's light." Jessica sighed peacefully.

"I guess so…" the white and light gray kit muttered slightly.

"Jessica, are you a good fighter?" Dovekit wondered.

"I was trained to fight. Using my teeth and strength." She explained.

"Wow." Stonekit, Ivykit, and Dovekit awed simultaneously.

"You're not too cold are you?" I asked Jessica. She shook her head no and then grinned at my

thoughtfulness.

"Thanks for asking." She stated gratefully. Suddenly, a panicked yowl rang out through the

camp.

"The hollow is flooding!" Someone screamed. Immediately I grabbed Stonekit by his scruff and came out of the nursery quickly. Water was flowing down the thorn tunnel like a waterslide.

"We need to get to higher ground." Firestar ordered.

"Eagleflight, you and the other queens get the kits to the Highledge, Mousefur, Longtail, and Purdy will come with you." Brambleclaw stated.

"Anything I can do?" Jessica asked him.

"Can you swim?" He wondered, receiving her nod as a reply.

"Help get some of these cats out of the camp through the thorn tunnel if you can." He explained. Then, in an instant, Jessica was off.

"Brambleclaw, the best she can handle is at least two cats." I informed him through Stonekit's fur.

"Just get to the Highledge." He reassured me.

"You heard him, let's go!" Daisy urged. The water was already above my paws and still rising, but I ran as fast as I could and clambered up to the leaders' den.

"We have to stay here for a while okay?" I told him after setting him down.

"What about the others?" Dovekit protested as she was being carried by Whitewing.

"Jessica'll get them out." I said from behind us.

"That dog?" Mousefur rasped.

"She can swim." I told the elderly she-cat.

"Jayfeather and I had to save as many herbs as we could." Leafpool explained as she climbed up to the leader's den; a pile of a variety of herbs at her paws. Lilyspeckle was with them too, and she was carrying another load of herbs.

"Whose idea was it to live in this hollow again?" She mumbled.

"How high's the water?" Ivykit mewed worriedly.

"Almost right below my shoulders." Jayfeather told the young she-kit.

"How many cats are still in the hollow?" Ferncloud questioned.

"Us." Leafpool stated, but I could see the unsureness in her amber eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes." She stated. Lilyspeckle was standing dangerously close to edge of the platform of the Highledge.

"Be careful." I told her.

"I know, I know." She shrugged it off. But out of nowhere the rocks where her front paw was gave way and she lost her balance, falling down into the flooded hollow.

"Lilyspeckle!" I cried out frantically, rushing to where she had been standing carefully. The constant rain had made the ledged slightly weak. Suddenly a flash of tan and dark gray flew into the hollow and grabbed Lilyspeckle by her scruff gently; it was Jessica! She doggy-paddled over to the path up to the Highledge and climbed up, setting Lilyspeckle down beside me.

"You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" I scolded in a relieved tone, burying my muzzle in her shoulder.

"You've saved another ThunderClan life." Jayfeather told Jessica.

"Couldn't let her drown when I could help, could I?" She smiled.

"Thank you _so_ much Jessica. I know you'll always be welcome to ThunderClan when you need it." I praised her. This pack of one had just found a clan...


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

**Mon5Day3 (dawn) – Together**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

I woke up groggily to find faint light shining into the leaders' den.

"Rain's stopped and water's gone down." Jessica stated, looking out over the camp from the ledge. I got to my paws and walked over to stand beside her.

"Is it hard to be alone?" I murmured. She looked down at me with a slightly confused look then hesitated before she replied.

"…I'm not alone." She grinned. I returned it with a warm smile.

"This'll be an unforgettable green-leaf." Leafpool muttered after she's woken up. Everyone but the kits were awake after that.

"Poor little things must be exhausted after all this." Lilyspeckle mewed.

"We're all exhausted after all this." Jayfeather corrected her, stifling a yawn.

"Do you think Firestar's going to announce this at the next gathering?" Daisy wondered.

"To be honest I never know what Firestar's going to do now-a-days." I chuckled lightly.

"Are you alright?" Brambleclaw called in. The rest of the clan had come back into the camp.

"We're fine." Leafpool replied.

"Speak for yourself." Mousefur rasped tiredly before Longtail tried to soothe her.

"Let's just try and get the camp fixed up. Mousefur, Longtail, and Purdy, you three can rest up here." Brambleclaw organized.

"Can we help?" Stonekit asked excitedly.

"Yeah, can we?" Dovekit and Ivykit chimed in. They must've finally woken up.

"We'll need to clean up and move anything broken or destroyed. Let the warriors and apprentices handle the brambles and anything thorny." I told the three kits. They nodded before hastily padding down to the floor of the camp.

"Should one of us watch them?" Ferncloud questioned.

"I'll make sure they're okay." I assured.

"I'll help, too." Jessica offered following me down to the bottom of hollow.

"You know you don't have to help right?" I told her.

"Better than doing nothing." She replied. Most of the damage was on the fresh-kill pile; every where you stepped you'd have to avoid a piece of prey, and all of it was soaked. We'd have to hunt for hours just to get half as much prey as we had before the rain. At least Leafpool, Jayfeather, and Lilyspeckle had managed to save most –if not all- of the herbs.

"This is terrible…" I heard Hollyleaf say to Cinderheart. It _was_ terrible, but we had to get to work. I grabbed a big branch that had managed to get washed into the hollow. Jessica then took it in her mouth and carried it through the thorn tunnel. Another loose stick caught my attention, but when I got a better look at it I stopped; it was Jayfeather's. I carefully took it up in my mouth and carried it up to the leader's den. Jayfeather was sorting out the herbs carefully.

"Hey." I stated, setting the stick at his paws. He placed his paw on it, paused for a moment, and then looked up in my direction.

"Where did you find this?" He questioned me.

"It washed into the camp. I know it's important to you." I whispered, before I went back down into the hollow where the kits were trying to help clean up the camp. Jessica was helping the senior warriors carry debris-branches out, some of the younger warriors were resetting-up the dens that had been pushed over by the waters, Rosepaw and Toadpaw were gathering up the drenched moss into a pile to take out of the camp later, and the kits had made up a game to see who could clean up the fastest. We were all working together to restore the camp to it's former glory. I couldn't even believe I was actually saying this, and I knew a lot of others would disagree with me, but this little disaster was bringing us closer as a clan.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

**Mon5Day3 (noon) – Joining**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

Tomorrow night was the Gathering. Firestar was already deciding who would be going since we had to do a lot of work rebuilding the clan. Jessica was still here at the camp; surprising, huh? Something in the back of my mind was telling me Firestar would let her stay if she wanted to. She was strong and good-hearted, and she loved to help.

"Do you think Firestar's going to ask her?" I asked Jayfeather as we sat in the medicine cats den. Each of the kits had a thorn in their paws, and Leafpool was talking with Firestar in the leaders' den.

"Even I can't tell what he's going to do." He muttered.

"I told you to be careful." I tried to soothe the kits.

"Stupid brambles." Ivykit mumbled.

"You should've listened to Brambleclaw. He told you to let the warriors handle anything with thorns." Jayfeather chided before he pulled a tiny thorn out of Dovekit's pad, which caused her to let out a slightly-pained squeal.

"Are you okay?" I checked with her. She nodded.

"I know what I'm doing." Jayfeather remarked.

"Rest your pad on this piece of cobweb so it stops bleeding, alright?" I instructed Dovekit while Jayfeather was treating Ivykit.

"Alright." She agreed, pressing her paw against the cobwebs I had placed on the ground in front of

her.

"Jayfeather, it hurts." Stonekit mewed.

"Eagleflight, you know what to do right?" Jayfeather wondered before he grabbed the thorn that was in Ivykit's paw.

"Yeah." I stated. "Come 'ere." I smiled warmly to Stonekit. He padded up to me, limping, before he sat down and held his paw up. Carefully, I took the thorn in my mouth and pulled it out gently, yet quickly and he just cringed a little. I gave him a piece of cobweb after that.

"Once the bleeding stops, tell us so we can apply marigold." Jayfeather told them.

"Okay." They all said at the same time.

"Want me to get the marigold?" I asked.

"Sure. One or two should do." He answered before I padded to the back of the den and grabbed two stalks of the amber-colored flower.

"It's stop." Dovekit acknowledged. I set a stock beside Jayfeather's paws. He bit a couple petals off of one of them and chewed it to a pulp, and then spread it on Dovekit's paw.

"I hope the hunting patrol is successful." I tried to make conversation.

"Lionblaze is on it." Jayfeather pointed out as he applied marigold pulp on Ivykit's paw.

"And he's one of the strongest warriors here!" Dovekit declared. I couldn't help but smirk at what she'd said; it was just funny. After all three of the kits were patched up I took them back to the nursery.

"Hey." Jessica greeted with a smile.

"Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure." She answered.

"If Firestar asked you to stay, would you?" I questioned in a serious tone. She hesitated before she answered me.

"…It's nice here; seeing you all work. Care for each other. I'm not a cat; I won't stay here if I'm not wanted. I can tell some of your clanmates don't like me, but I want a new home." She replied.

"So basically if he asked you're going to ask the clan if they want you to stay." I shortened. Jessica

nodded. "You've been a big help, nobody can deny that." I put in.

"Thanks." She grinned. That's when the hunting patrol came back, and each cat was carrying three pieces of prey. There were six cats on the patrol; eighteen pieces of prey. They were gone since morning so it made sense they had that much prey.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Firestar announced. I knew what this was going to be about, but I didn't think I was ready to hear it.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 35**_

**Mon5Day4 (night) – Night to Remember**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

The cats that were going to the gathering were already preparing to head out; Firestar, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Jayfeather, Lilyspeckle, Hollyleaf, Squirrelflight, Graystripe, Millie, Sorreltail, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Berrynose, Blossomfall, Briarlight, Rosepaw, and I were all going.

"Be good for Daisy and the other queens." I told Stonekit. This would be my first gathering after I'd had him. He nodded enthusiastically before I joined in next to Hollyleaf and Lilyspeckle.

"I wonder what Firestar will say to the other clans." I heard Poppyfrost chatting with Cinderheart behind us.

"You should be _worried_ about what Firestar will say to the other clans." Berrynose muttered. They were talking about Jessica of course; Berrynose obviously didn't have the same empathy his mother had toward the German Shepherd. As the cream-colored tom walked ahead of us, I quickly put my tail in the path of his paws, causing him to fall over.

"Ow!' He winced.

"You should watch you step, Berrynose. You might break something." I chided in a fakely sweet way. Lilyspeckle and Hollyleaf giggled since they'd seen me trip him. Berrynose only got back up to his paws, mumbling something unable for anyone to hear. After a while, our group had reached the Gathering Island. I walked across the log-bridge carefully yet quickly so the other cats behind me could get to the island. We were the last to arrive since we were on the opposite side of the lake, but once we all got settled Blackstar began the meeting.

"ShadowClan has been doing exceptionally well. Our patrols have been stocking us up on plenty of prey." He explained, letting the next leader speak.

"WindClan is also doing well, even after the death of one of our warriors; Breezepelt." Onestar

announced. Several WindClan cats were flashing me looks, and I could hear some of them whispering about me.

"It's not like I intentionally infected the wound." I mumbled.

"RiverClan has been thriving this green-leaf; there have been plenty of fish in our hunting grounds." Leopardstar declared proudly. It was when she'd said that I'd noticed that all the cats from RiverClan looked… well fed (fat). Now it was Firestar's turn to speak, and a lot of ThunderClan cats started to turn tense.

"With these recent rains, the ThunderClan camp had flooded yesterday; luckily, all of our clan made it out, and our entire herb supply was saved." He spoke. He wasn't going to say anything about Jessica? "And we owe the lives of two of our own warriors to a kind loner after she saved them from a dangerous rogue." The flame-colored tom added in. Well, he didn't lie, he just didn't tell the entire truth…

"I suppose you let them in to your clan afterword, eh Firestar?" Blackstar asked him slyly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Firestar replied, confidence unwavering.

"Figures…" I heard Antpelt muttered from in front of us.

"That loner's better than you." I retorted.

"It's your fault Breezepelt died. I'm going to avenge him." He snapped.

"You couldn't avenge him even if you had the power of five warriors. He deserved to die." I hissed back at him. That's when he snapped; the brown tom whirled around and leaped at me with unsheathed claws, but I quickly moved out of his way, and he rammed into the tree behind me.

"It's a gathering, you mouse-brain." Hollyleaf chided at the WindClan tom. He got back to his paws wearily before he turned around to face me. And guess what? He leaped at me _again_. I dodged easier than the first time since he was slightly disoriented, and then I batted him to the ground with a sheathed paw.

"Don't you teach your warriors about the truce at the Gathering?" I remarked to Onestar.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. I shall punish Antpelt once we return to our camp." The WindClan leader apologized.

"She said Breezepelt deserved to die!" Antpelt yowled, getting back to his paws for a third time. Several WindClan cats gasped.

"He murdered Brightheart. I never took Breezepelt's life with my claws." I growled at him.

"The wounds _you _gave him ended his life." Antpelt snarled.

"His own choices ended his life. Breezepelt was _never_ a true warrior." I countered hatefully.

"Enough!" Onestar scolded sternly. "Eagleflight I am not your leader, but do notspeak of my warriors in that way."

"I apologize, Onestar." I forced out, going silent.

"This Gathering is over." Firestar announced, leaping down from the leaders' tree. "Eagleflight, come up to the front here. I'd like a word."

"Yes, Firestar." I stated, speed-walking to stand next to him.

"You are one of my strongest cats, but I cannot allow you to say those things." He started.

"At lot of our clanmates would agree with me." I remarked. "I did every cat around the lake a favor." I added, walking ahead of him and back to the camp.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

**Mon5Day4 (night) – Night to Remember**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

The cats that were going to the gathering were already preparing to head out; Firestar, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Jayfeather, Lilyspeckle, Hollyleaf, Squirrelflight, Graystripe, Millie, Sorreltail, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Berrynose, Blossomfall, Briarlight, Rosepaw, and I were all going.

"Be good for Daisy and the other queens." I told Stonekit. This would be my first gathering after I'd had him. He nodded enthusiastically before I joined in next to Hollyleaf and Lilyspeckle.

"I wonder what Firestar will say to the other clans." I heard Poppyfrost chatting with Cinderheart behind us.

"You should be _worried_ about what Firestar will say to the other clans." Berrynose muttered. They were talking about Jessica of course; Berrynose obviously didn't have the same empathy his mother had toward the German Shepherd. As the cream-colored tom walked ahead of us, I quickly put my tail in the path of his paws, causing him to fall over.

"Ow!' He winced.

"You should watch you step, Berrynose. You might break something." I chided in a fakely sweet way. Lilyspeckle and Hollyleaf giggled since they'd seen me trip him. Berrynose only got back up to his paws, mumbling something unable for anyone to hear. After a while, our group had reached the Gathering Island. I walked across the log-bridge carefully yet quickly so the other cats behind me could get to the island. We were the last to arrive since we were on the opposite side of the lake, but once we all got settled Blackstar began the meeting.

"ShadowClan has been doing exceptionally well. Our patrols have been stocking us up on plenty of prey." He explained, letting the next leader speak.

"WindClan is also doing well, even after the death of one of our warriors; Breezepelt." Onestar

announced. Several WindClan cats were flashing me looks, and I could hear some of them whispering about me.

"It's not like I intentionally infected the wound." I mumbled.

"RiverClan has been thriving this green-leaf; there have been plenty of fish in our hunting grounds." Leopardstar declared proudly. It was when she'd said that I'd noticed that all the cats from RiverClan looked… well fed (fat). Now it was Firestar's turn to speak, and a lot of ThunderClan cats started to turn tense.

"With these recent rains, the ThunderClan camp had flooded yesterday; luckily, all of our clan made it out, and our entire herb supply was saved." He spoke. He wasn't going to say anything about Jessica? "And we owe the lives of two of our own warriors to a kind loner after she saved them from a dangerous rogue." The flame-colored tom added in. Well, he didn't lie, he just didn't tell the entire truth…

"I suppose you let them in to your clan afterword, eh Firestar?" Blackstar asked him slyly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Firestar replied, confidence unwavering.

"Figures…" I heard Antpelt muttered from in front of us.

"That loner's better than you." I retorted.

"It's your fault Breezepelt died. I'm going to avenge him." He snapped.

"You couldn't avenge him even if you had the power of five warriors. He deserved to die." I hissed back at him. That's when he snapped; the brown tom whirled around and leaped at me with unsheathed claws, but I quickly moved out of his way, and he rammed into the tree behind me.

"It's a gathering, you mouse-brain." Hollyleaf chided at the WindClan tom. He got back to his paws wearily before he turned around to face me. And guess what? He leaped at me _again_. I dodged easier than the first time since he was slightly disoriented, and then I batted him to the ground with a sheathed paw.

"Don't you teach your warriors about the truce at the Gathering?" I remarked to Onestar.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. I shall punish Antpelt once we return to our camp." The WindClan leader apologized.

"She said Breezepelt deserved to die!" Antpelt yowled, getting back to his paws for a third time. Several WindClan cats gasped.

"He murdered Brightheart. I never took Breezepelt's life with my claws." I growled at him.

"The wounds _you _gave him ended his life." Antpelt snarled.

"His own choices ended his life. Breezepelt was _never_ a true warrior." I countered hatefully.

"Enough!" Onestar scolded sternly. "Eagleflight I am not your leader, but do notspeak of my warriors in that way."

"I apologize, Onestar." I forced out, going silent.

"This Gathering is over." Firestar announced, leaping down from the leaders' tree. "Eagleflight, come up to the front here. I'd like a word."

"Yes, Firestar." I stated, speed-walking to stand next to him.

"You are one of my strongest cats, but I cannot allow you to say those things." He started.

"At lot of our clanmates would agree with me." I remarked. "I did every cat around the lake a favor." I added, walking ahead of him and back to the camp.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

**THREE MONTHS/MOONS LATER**

**Mon8Day1 (noon) – Prejudged**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Firestar announced. It was time for Dovekit and Ivykit's apprentice ceremony now. The two sisters came out of the nursery full of excitement.

"Can I come to the meeting too?" Stonekit asked me.

"As long as you're quiet." I told him, padding to the back of the already-gathered cats. Once everyone was there, Firestar began.

"Dovekit, Ivykit, please step forward." The flame-colored tom stated. They did as they were told and went to the front of the group.

"Dovekit, Ivykit, you have reached your six moons of age and it is time for you to be made apprentices. Dovekit, from this moment on, until you receive you warrior name, you shall be known as Dovepaw. Lionblaze, you have been a strong and loyal warrior for many moons; you shall be Dovepaw's mentor. Ivykit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Ivypaw. Cinderheart, you have been a kind, good-hearted warrior; may you pass on your skills and knowledge to Ivypaw. May the two of you new apprentice find in your paws the strength of a true warrior." He declared.

"Dovepaw! Ivypaw! Dovepaw! Ivypaw!" The clan cheered happily. Stonekit looked on at his former den-mates in awe.

"I can't wait until my apprentice ceremony. Who do you think my mentor will be?" He wondered.

"Someone Firestar thinks can teach you well." I replied with a warm smile.

"It's gonna be pretty lonely in the nursery…" He mewed.

"Poppyfrost's kits will be here in less the three moons." I reassured him.

"Yeah, but in two moons I'll already be close to six." He argued.

"Stop being so negative." I remarked playfully, swiping my tail on the back of his head lightly. Jessica was sitting in the sun with a relax posture right outside the nursery as Stonekit and I walked back.

"They're the only apprentice?" Jessica asked me curiously.

"Yeah, but Stonekit's on his way." I explained. She nodded in understanding before she lied down in the grass.

"Are you gonna get a warrior name?" Stonekit questioned Jessica.

"No, I'm proud of the name I have." She replied simply. The name her partner had given her.

"Why don't you ask Mousefur or Longtail to tell you about the old forest?" I suggested to Stonekit. He nodded enthusiastically before he ran off toward the elders' den.

"Old forest?" Jessica echoed.

"A while ago, before Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze were born, the clans lived in a forest past the mountains. It was destroyed, and they had to travel to find a new home. This was what they found." I answered.

"Destroyed how?" She said, tilting her head to show confusion.

"… Humans were cutting down all the trees." I stated after hesitating a moment.

"Is that why some of the cats are still shifty around me?" She questioned.

"…No…" I hesitated. She gave me a look that said 'go on or I'll ask you to'. I sat down beside her and took a deep breath in. "ThunderClan was attacked by a pack of dogs in the old forest. Three were killed, one was disfigured." I explained looking down at my paws.

"They ever think not all dogs are the same?" She muttered.

"Let's just say clan cats can be _very _prejudice… and stereotypical." I sighed.

"You're a pretty witty she-cat." She grinned.

"I may be witty, but I'd never judge someone I don't even know." I smiled.

"Why does anyone do that?" Jessica murmured.

"They don't have the empathy to figure it out…"


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

**Mon8Day2 (morning) – Unfrozen Heart**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

Sadly, there was only one more month left until autumn was over. Don't get me wrong, I love winter… When I was a human, but now that I was a cat it wasn't exactly as good or fun as it used to be.

"The nights are getting pretty cold now-a-days." Daisy observed as we all relaxed outside the nursery stretched out in the sun.

"When I'm an apprentice I'll get whole the clan all the moss they'll need for leaf-bare!" Stonekit promised the cream-colored queen. I smirked and held back a laugh. How kits could have so much energy was a mystery to me "And when I'm a warrior I'll build Jessica her own den! Even if I have to do it myself!" He added in happily.

"I'd be very grateful." Jessica smiled, laying down in the shade. Just then the hunting patrol came back; one made up of Squirrelflight, Spiderleg, Cinderheart, and Ivypaw.

"That's all you managed?" Hollyleaf asked Squirrelflight when she set a very skinny mouse on the pile. Four cats had gone on the patrol; only Squirrelflight and Ivypaw had managed something, but it was very small.

"It's not even leaf-bare yet and all the prey in our territory is already becoming scarcer." The orange and white-pawed she-cat muttered grimly.

"I'll send out some of our best hunters tonight. Hopefully more of the prey will be out with the sun down." Brambleclaw reassured Hollyleaf with a comforting smile. It had taken us two months to get the fresh-kill pile back to what it was like before the flood, and less prey wasn't going to help us in any way, shape, or form.

"If you hunt prey that burrows, I could probably help." Jessica stated as an offer.

"You could ask Brambleclaw if you c-." I started.

"I'm sure we won't need the help." Ferncloud cut me off quite rudely.

"You could ask Brambleclaw if you could go on the next patrol." I suggested, starting my sentence over again. Jessica nodded in agreement, before getting up and padding over to where Brambleclaw was sitting near the camp entrance. Once Jessica was out of ear-shot I looked over my shoulder and glared at Ferncloud.

"What in the name of StarClan is wrong with you? She's been here for three months and you still can't get over it!" I snarled at her.

"Our clan can do fine on its own." She growled.

"So you're saying you'd rather let the whole clan suffer from less prey than let Jessica for help us?" I countered, digging my claws into the ground.

"Don't twist my words!" She snapped.

"Jessica wasn't part of the pack of dogs that attacked ThunderClan. She's a completely different dog from a whole different area in a completely different time period." I ranted. "The only thing she's done to us is help."

"She's not a cat." The pale gray she-cat stated.

"Well thanks for the total obvious statement." I smiled with full blown sarcasm.

"She doesn't belong here." She corrected herself.

"How would you like it if someone said all cats were like Tigerstar?" I asked.

"...What does that have to do with anything?" She said irritatedly after flinching for a moment..

"You're being a prejudgmental mouse-brain! You think all dogs love to attack or kill cats because of the experiences you've had with them. Everyone is different. No two cat are the same, no two anyones are the same." I ranted with anger in my tone. "Just try to deny that. Try and tell me you've met two cats that act the exact same way." I added. Ferncloud went quiet for a moment after that, and something changed in her lime green eyes. Was it sympathy? Understanding? Care? I could and would never know. I did know this though; Ferncloud would never, ever, treat or think the same way about Jessica that she did today ever again.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

**Mon8Day2 (night) – Forgiveness**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

Brambleclaw had just sent out the last hunting patrol for the night; Lionblaze, Cloudtail, Graystripe

and Thornclaw. Jessica was traveling along with them too; Brambleclaw though it was a great idea to have her help if it meant more prey for the clan. . Ferncloud and Daisy were outside, so it was just Stonekit, Poppyfrost and I.

"I'm bored…" Stonekit mewed, laying upside-down in our nest, but then he rolled over and looked at me. "Do you think there's anything I can do to be helpful?" he asked me. I thought for a moment before replying.

"Maybe Jayfeather and Leafpool need an extra set of paw. You could ask." I suggested. He nodded in agreement before he got to his paws and padded out over to the medicine cats

den. "One kit's enough. I can't even imagine more." I sighed jokingly.

"I'm so nervous." Poppyfrost admitted sheepishly. "Is that bad?"

"It'd be bad if you _weren't _nervous." I smiled kindly.

"I wish Berrynose wouldn't want me cooped up in the nursery." She mumbled.

"He's just worried about you. I think what happened to Honeyfern might've scarred him a little." I reassured her.

"Do you think Honeyfern is mad at me?" She worried.

"She's your sister. If anything she would be happy." I comforted. We all know I was being sincere.

"How do you know?" The tortoise-shell queen murmured.

"Have I ever –in the eight moons I've been here- said anything without confidence?" I remarked with a grin. She smiled back warmly, and I knew she believed in what I was saying.

"Hey, have you two seen Ferncloud?" Daisy asked us, peeking her head into the

nursery.

"No. We thought she was with you." Poppyfrost answered with a skeptical look at the cream-colored she-cat.

"Is she with Dustpelt?" I asked.

"He's the one who suggested I check here." She muttered. Then something changed in her eyes quickly after a moment. "You don't think…" She started. I knew what she was suggesting, and I think Poppyfrost did

too.

"She couldn't." Poppyfrost worried with a hint of shock in her tone.

"And there's no way in StarClan she will!" I said, quickly getting up. "Tell Stonekit I left for a while." I told Daisy hastily before running out of the nursery.

"Eagleflight!" Jayfeather's voice called my name. I skidded to an immediate halt and turned to face him. "Is it Ferncloud?" He questioned, though something told me he already knew.

"She's not in the camp." I answered him.

"I'm coming with you." He stated firmly.

"It's your call." I offered, before I ran through the thorn tunnel and Jayfeather was right behind

me.

"Do you know what she's going to do?" I asked him as we ran.

"I heard you guys arguing, then I visited Ferncloud's dreams; she's been having nightmares about Jessica. I think she might've thought it was an omen from StarClan." He explained.

"Or they made her insane…" I muttered. After a few minutes of running through the territory, the scent of blood hit my nose; and it wasn't cat blood.

"Ferncloud!" I cried the gray-she-cat's name, jumping between her and Jessica. Jessica was alive, but Ferncloud had made a nick in her right ear, which explained the blood. "You are officially the stupidest she-cat around the entire lake!" I growled at her. I tried calmly true words, I tried harshly true words. If reason couldn't reach her and I couldn't-and didn't want to-kill her, I had to force it through her head.

"Move." She hissed. She had that same cold dead look in her eyes that Ashfur had when he wanted to make Squirrelflight suffer.

"I'll move when you go back to camp." I remarked.

"She doesn't belong here." Ferncloud growled.

"You think killing Jessica will make up for Brindleface's death. She's dead. She's not coming back. You can't change that no matter how hard you try." I retorted harshly. It was the last thing I wanted to say to her, but I had to.

"If you don't move I'll make you." She ordered.

"If you kill me you'll end up spending eternity in the Dark Forest, and never be with your mother. Ever." I countered. She leaped at me with all the strength in her hind legs. I did the same thing, but with my younger, fitter legs and muscles I was able to overpower Ferncloud and pin her to the ground. Her coldness turned to fear in the blink of an eye, but I ignored it. I grabbed her scruff and dragged her to the stream with her struggling as hard as she could.

"What are you doing?" Jayfeather asked in surprise. I didn't answer him. I thrusted her head into the water,

then yanked her out and let her go to lay there on the bank.

"Why in the name of the stars did you do that?" Graystripe gasped. The hunting patrol had been there the whole time.

"I washed some sense into her." I replied. "Better Ferncloud?" I asked her.

"BETTER? You dunked me into the freezing water! How can I be _better_?" She yelled at

me.

"I just gave you back your sanity." I smiled. She hesitated for a moment before she looked over to Jessica, who was speechless.

"Huh… I'm sorry I did that to you. I was mouse-brained to do something like this, and Eagleflight's right. I hope you can forgive me and find in your heart to stay here." Ferncloud apologized staring down at her paws.

"Grief's horrible. I kinda know how you feel, so I can't imagine not forgiving you." Jessica grinned in forgiveness.

"Let's just get back to camp. We all caught enough prey." Lionblaze offered, taking the lead back to camp. This was one hell of a night…


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

**TWO MONTHS/MOONS LATER…**

**Mon10Day1 (noon) – Training Begins**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

Today was the day Stonekit would be made an apprentice, and a couple days ago Poppyfrost had had Molekit and Cherrykit. A thin layer of snow covered the grounds of the camp, but it was thick outside the hollow. We had told Dovepaw about her being part of the three, and luckily her and Ivypaw weren't becoming distance from each other, especially when I'd told Dovepaw to be careful when she used her powers around Ivypaw.

"Are you going to miss sleeping here?" Stonekit asked me as we waiting outside the nursery.

"It'll be nice to be in warriors den after so long." I replied.

"We'll miss having you here." Daisy grinned. I smiled kindly back at her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Firestar announced. Together, Stonekit and I gathered in with all the other cats in the clan to wait for Firestar to begin.

"Stonekit, please step forward." The flame-colored tom stated. I watched from the back as he made his way up to the front. It was so weird knowing this was my son, especially when I was only thirteen… Suddenly I felt a strange presence behind me, and I looked over my shoulder. It was Tigerstar.

"I'm proud of our son." He smiled slyly. I turned back in the direction of the Highledge and ignored the ghostly tom. "Ignoring me won't make me leave." He chided. I remained silent.

"Stonekit, you have reached your six moons of age and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Stonepaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you until you find in your paws the strength of a true warrior." Firestar declared.

"Stonepaw! Stonepaw!" The clan cheered.

"StarClan won't be the only ones watching over him." Tigerstar murmured evilly in my ear before

disappearing.

"Hollyleaf, you're ready to take on an apprentice. You have been loyal and kind to ThunderClan for many, many moons and I now entrust you to pass on all you know to Stonepaw." The ThunderClan leader finished, ending the clan meeting.

"I'll train him well." Hollyleaf stated; she had been sitting in front of me.

"Watch out for you-know-who." I whispered. The black she-cat nodded in understanding before she padded over to her new apprentice. I sat there for a moment lost in thought; if it weren't for the things I'd done, Hollyleaf wouldn't have had the chance to get an apprentice. Part of me wished someone else would do all this crap, but Rock chose me and Lilyspeckle and I knew a reason was for that. Sure, I didn't know what itwas, but I knew there was one.

"Congratulations." Jessica told Stonepaw.

"Thanks!" He stated.

"We're going to go collect moss. You want to come?" Hollyleaf offered. Jessica thought about it for a moment before nodding and following them out.

"Hey. You want to get started moving back into the warriors den?" Lilyspeckle ask after she had walked up to me.

"Of course." I smiled warmly.

"Are you worried about him?" She asked in a quiet tone.

"Is snow cold?" I replied in a joking tone, but then I just stopped in my tracks. "_He_ was here." I

murmured.

"Who?" Lilyspeckle mewed.

"Tigerstar appeared in the camp and watched Stonepaw be apprenticed." I told her.

"Tigerstar won't get to Stonepaw; he's too good." She comforted me.

"That's what everyone used to think about Tigerstar when he was a warrior." I muttered grimly.

"Tigerstar might've been able to manipulate Hawkfrost, but there's no way he'll get to Stonepaw's kind heart." She reassured with seriousness in her tone. I knew she was right, but that didn't mean I was put at ease.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40**_

**Mon10Day2 (dawn) – I'm Sick of This**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

A very faint light shined into the camp, and I was the only one awake as I sat outside the warriors den on the rock we used for sunning. I'd woken up a while ago, unable to get back to sleep.

"It's unhealthy, not getting enough sleep." Jessica murmured behind me, causing me to jump

slightly.

"I've got a lot on my mind, I guess." I stated quietly, trying not to wake anyone else unneededly.

"Can I tell you somethin' while we're alone?" She asked. I beckoned for her to continue with a small gesture. "When we met, I could see something different in you. Are you like the cats here?" the German Shepherd asked.

"I'd be lying if I said yes." I mewed.

"Good enough for me." Jessica stated with a small, yet warm smile.

"Now can I ask you something?" I wondered. She nodded with a hint of a skeptic look. "Are you truly happy here?" Jessica hesitated, and looked slightly surprised at what I had asked her.

"Here I can be helpful, I can provide, lots of cats here respect me." She explained.

"You didn't answer my question." I remarked.

"Yes." She said with full seriousness.

"I hope so." I grinned kindly. A few moments after the end of our conversation everyone began to emerge from their dens, and Brambleclaw started to organize the dawn patrols.

"The fresh-kill pile's getting awfully small." I heard Graystripe say. It was true; the pile was no bigger than three of your average-sized warriors.

"Less plants for prey means less prey." I reminded him in jokingly-obvious manner.

"We'll just have to conserve our energy." Lilyspeckle added in helpfully, after walking up next to me.

"Someone get Leafpool and Jayfeather!" Dovepaw cried out, coming out of the apprentices' den

quickly.

"What's wrong?" Whitewing asked her daughter worriedly.

"It's Stonepaw and Ivypaw. I think they've caught green cough!" She mewed nervously. At the words 'green cough' Jayfeather and Leafpool were making their way into the den.

"Green cough?" Jessica echoed confused.

"It's a severe throat infection." I replied. That's when Jayfeather came back out of the den.

"How are they?" Whitewing demanded with fear.

"Dovepaw's right. They've both got it; we need to treat them." He answered her before rushing over to the medicine cats' den, and then Leafpool stuck her head out the entrance of the apprentice den.

"Dovepaw will have to stay in a different den while they're ill. The infection's probably lingering in the air of the apprentice den." She explained.

"She can stay in the warriors den." I offered despite the fact that I was worried out of my mind for both the apprentice's sakes. A few moments later Jayfeather ran back into the apprentices' den with a mouthful of catmint.

"What's going to happen to them?" Dovepaw questioned.

"They're young, fit, and strong. They'll get better." Jessica tried to reassure the pale gray she-cat. Jessica was right, but green cough could be very unpredictable…


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter 41**_

**Mon10Day2 (night) – Talk to Me**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

I'd been sitting right outside the apprentices' den ever since Ivypaw and Stonepaw had been quarantined from the rest of the camp; I hadn't moved from the spot I was in either.

"Starving yourself won't make Stonepaw heal faster." Leafpool murmured as she returned from the medicine cats' den with more herbs.

"I know." I muttered, not turning to look at her.

"So you know our secret." She said sitting next to me, but I still avoided her eyes. "I can tell you're a special cat." She added in. I didn't say anything. Leafpool let out a deep sigh. "Go to the warriors den; get some rest. I'll get you if anything goes wrong." She soothed.

"You better." I told her before getting to my paws and going into the warriors den. I curled up into my nest beside Lilyspeckle's and in a while I must've fallen asleep, because I don't remember anything after. But then, suddenly, I found myself in an eerie, dark forest.

"You should be watching him!" An all-very-too-familiar voice growled loudly. I got to my paws and looked at Tigerstar.

"Hello Eagleflight, wonderful evening isn't it? Is this a bad time?" I asked imitating Tigerstar's voice. "Not at all, Tigerstar! I mean all I have to for the night is worry about my son lying sick in the apprentice den and I really need to relax before I die of stress." I said in my own voice.

"Sol is after _our _son, you foolish she-cat!" He snarled.

"Sol's _your _leader." I retorted, turning away. He leaped at me and pinned me down quickly before I could react.

"I gave up more than you can begin to image to bring that kit here." He hissed.

"Why don't you get off me and tell me about it so I can understand, eh?" I asked with a rude attitude. He rolled his eyes and climbed off me.

"Stonepaw has great power; being a kit made from a Dark Forest life. Power that can threaten Sol's reign, power that came for both of us." The dark brown tabby tom began to explain.

"Do you even know what I am?" I questioned.

"A childish, stubborn, strong headed, former she-Twoleg sent by Sol's brother that changed the original future of the clans to help the fools in StarClan." He snapped.

"If StarClan cats are the fools how come they're in a prey-filled paradise and you're in a dark, creepy, crow-food place?" I countered.

"Sol had forbbided that any cat do anything to challenge his position. When he learned of what I'd done he banished me to solitude with the cats that had helped me." He continued, ignoring my

question.

"Who helped you and what did they do exactly?" I asked.

"Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, and Thistleclaw helped me give Stonepaw four lives. No other cat would for fear of what Sol would do to them." He replied.

"He has four lives?" I echoed in shock.

"Four lives that Sol can easily rip out of him in his current state and at his age. That's why I chose you." Tigerstar finished.

"Geez. I'm too young to be dealing with this crap." I mumbled inaudible.

"Wake up. Something's happening in the camp." He said with strong sternness before he faded away. What could be happening that would need me awake?


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42**_

**Mon10Day2 (night) -Truths Hurt More**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

I woke with a start in my nest to find Jayfeather nudging my shoulder with his paw hardly.

"I need to talk to you." He whispered, trying not to wake anyone else up.

"Alone?" I yawned. He nodded quickly before I got up on my paws and started following him out of the warriors' den.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked him curiously.

"The abandoned Twoleg nest." He answered, not even looking back in my general direction like he would do normally. Oh no; this was going to be a serious conversation… We padded through the thorn tunnel and all the way over to the abandoned house that lay half-ruined at the edge of the ThunderClan territory.

"So…?" I wondered in a 'Why-did-you-bring-me-out-here' tone.

"I want to know who Stonepaw's father is." He stated abruptly, yet seriously.

"Why?" I replied with a hint of nervousness I was sure he picked up on.

"I could tell you had lied to Leafpool about not knowing. It's been bugging me for a long time now." He explained.

"And you chose the night after he got sick with a deadly disease to ask me about this?" I questioned.

"Who. Is. Stonepaw's. Father?" He repeated, except in the form of a question.

"How about I make you less tense by saying it isn't you?" I tried to compromise.

"Who then?" He demanded.

"I can't tell you." I mewed sadly, staring at down at my paws.

"You can't or you won't?" He snapped frustratedly.

"Both." I murmured.

"You're unbelievable, Eagleflight! All the secrets you've been keeping from us are going to catch up to you one day!" He growled.

"I'm only doing this to protect you!" I remarked on the verge of tears. He seemed to lighten-up after I'd said that, but only a little.

"Eagleflight, I care about you; I really do. You're the one cat here who cares about me _and_ doesn't make me feel like a kit, but… you make it so hard." He sighed.

"Jayfeather, I'm sorry, but no cat could handle all of the secrets I know. If I told you or any other cat, it would destroy my whole purpose of being here in the first place." I explained soothingly.

"How do you deal with it then?" He asked, still minorly anger.

"It's because I know I'm helping you, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and so many other cats from the pain that you would have to go through after what would have happened without me ." I answered, remembering what I had read in the books and how I had pictured it. "I can't tell you what I know, though I can tell you this; you have to trust me and what I'm telling you. If you don't, it would be worse that knowing the secrets I do." I admitted.

"We'd better get back to the camp before the clan starts worrying about us, huh?" He suggested, getting to his paws and starting to walk away from me slowly. I could tell he was just a little bit disappointed he couldn't get much of anything out of me, but I knew the pain of Leafpool and Squirrelflight's secret and lies would be much, much worse than what he was feeling now.

"Hello Eagleflight!" A familiar voice greeted slyly from the shadows.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter 43**_

**Mon10Day2 (night) – He Has A Heart**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

"Hello, Eagleflight!" A familiar voice greeted slyly. Jayfeather and I stopped dead in our tracks and turned in the direction of the voice; it was Sol.

"What do you want?" I questioned with a snarl. He let out a soft mischievous chuckle; his cold yellow eyes shining eerily in the faint moonlight.

"Your death by my claws." He answered, smiling wickedly.

"Oh, that? That'll happen in your twisted dreams!" I hissed, leaping at the tortoise-shell tom with

unsheathed claws.

"Eagleflight, don't!" Jayfeather tried to stop me, but it was too late. Sol quickly evaded my attack, and grabbed my tail in his mouth as I flew passed him; throwing me to the ground so hard I almost passed out.

"You're still as pathetic as ever. I'll send you and Lilyspeckle back to your foolish Twoleg lives, before I take Stonepaw's four." He ranted.

"That won't… won't happen." I growled wearily, getting to my paws slowly.

"You're still fighting, eh?" He taunted, but I could tell he was surprised I managed.

"You listen Sol and you listen well. I will _never _stop fighting you. Even if you kill me and send me back to my old life, I'll find a way to the lake. Even if you kill me as a Twoleg, I swear to the stars I'll haunt you and make you so paranoid, any step you make will be second-guessed." I threatened him.

"Do you think your petty threats will scare me?" He challenged.

"If they don't, I sure as hell will!" I snarled, charging at Sol with all the strength my legs possessed. Again, he dodged out of the way but this time, instead of my tail, he went straight for my neck.

"Prepare to die!" Sol yowled, taking my neck in his jaws.

""Not while I'm here!" Jayfeather yelled, literally rushing at Sol blindly. He was a lot slower since he had me to deal with, so Jayfeather was able to dig his claws right into Sol's face. Sol let out a scream of pain and anger, which aloud me to escape his grasp, and then I used my hind legs to push Sol back by kicking him in the chest.

"Thanks." I panted once I had my paws firmly on the ground.

"He should know better than to count me out." He remarked jokingly, but then Sol let out a low growl before getting back up since I had been able to knock him down; there were four deep scars going down the middle of his face that were bleeding heavily.

"You'll pay for that." He promised threateningly, after shaking his head from side to side quickly to get some of the blood off him.

"Bring it on!" I mocked in a ready-to-pounce stance. This time Sol made the first move, but he was so fast only one of us managed to get out of his reach ...It wasn't Jayfeather; Sol had him pinned to the ground on his side with both of his front paws.

"Shall I make this quick?" He wondered slyly, slowly sinking his claws deeper into Jayfeather's left shoulder. I was too far away to attack Sol quicker than he could kill Jayfeather, but I had to do something.

"He's not involved in this!" A new voice raged as a figure flew out of the shadows towards Sol, pushing the tortoise-shell tom off Jayfeather. It was _Tigerstar_! Sol got up again, but then realized what he was up against; me, Jayfeather, and Tigerstar. I could tell he was starting to weaken, so I wasn't all too surprised when he fled.

"Why did you-" I started, only to have Tigerstar cut me off.

"I need that medicine cat to get Stonepaw healed faster." He answered a little too hastily, but he didn't even look at me. He walked off for a few steps before fading away into the darkness of the night.

"Was that…?" Jayfeather trailed off in shock.

"Yeah, it was." I replied, still surprised myself, maybe because something in the back of my mind told me Stonepaw's health wasn't the only reason Tigerstar had done what he did. Maybe he cared for one of the cats his son had raised, maybe he knew I cared about Jayfeather and did it for my sake, maybe he needed Jayfeather for something in the future. I'd probably never truly know...


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter 44**_

**Mon10Day3 (morning) – Get Well Soon.**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

After our encounter with Sol Jayfeather and I had gone straight back to camp, had our small wounds treated, and then we both went to sleep. And when I woke up the next morning, it was snowing pretty heavily. I got up tiredly out of my nest and stretched before I padded out of the warriors' den and over to the apprentice den, where I continued to sit outside and wait for the news of the condition on Stonepaw and Ivypaw.

"_You're _going to end up getting sick too if you sit around in this weather." Whitewing scolded, even though she was doing the same thing as I was.

"You should probably listen to advice before you give it out." I remarked in a joking matter. Suddenly, right after I finished my sentence, Leafpool came out of the den.

"They are both doing better, though Stonepaw seems to be recovering faster." She reported for us.

"Thank StarClan." Whitewing sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Leafpool." I told the light brown medicine cat kindly.

"It's what I'm here for." She stated as a 'your-welcome' with a smile before she went back inside. It was kinda weird; Ivypaw was older and stronger than Stonepaw, yet she was taking longer than him to get better.

"Why don't we get something to eat while the news is good?" I suggested after taking in a deep

breath. Whitewing nodded in agreement, and then we both got up and went over to the fresh-kill pile; each grabbing something small. I took my time eating the dead prey, because I knew if I ate it quickly I wouldn't feel as full.

"How're Stonepaw and Ivypaw?" Jessica asked curiously from in a sheltered area against the wall of the hollow.

"Leafpool said they're both getting better." I explained.

"Good." She replied happily, her tail wagging slightly.

"Hey, Jessica! Do want to come on the hunting patrol?" Brambleclaw called over from the camp

entrance.

"Sure." She agreed, calling back. "Best of luck." She wished for us before she went over to where the patrol was waiting.

"It's nice to have an extra set of paws in the hardest and harshest times for the clans." Whitewing noted perkily.

"Especially when those paws can dig into prey burrows." I agreed friendly. When we were done eating, we returned to sitting right outside the apprentice den and waiting to see if the news would get better or worse. The time seemed to go by so slow; eventually I was lying down in the snow instead of sitting, and somewhere along I even fell asleep. In my dreams I found myself alone in pitch-black darkness. And out of absolutely nowhere I heard a voice whispering to me on a faint breeze.

_The end is near, Eagleflight. Prepare yourself for what comes ahead. _It murmured eerily with and

urgent determination in its tone. What did it mean? Prepare for what?


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter 45**_

**Mon10Day3 (noon) – Advice and News**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

"Eagleflight." Someone called my name. My eyes fluttered open and I looked up to see Jayfeather standing over me.

"If you're going to take a nap can you at least do it in your nest where you won't catch a cold?" He muttered.

"How's-" I started after sitting up.

"They're both fine. Go warm up." The blind medicine cat interrupted me.

"You know mind reading? Very rude." I joked, before standing up and walking over and into the warriors den.

"It's pretty cold, huh?" Dovepaw greeted. She'd been staying the warriors den while Stonepaw and Ivypaw were sick in the apprentice den. All the other warriors were out.

"Yeah. Are you excited for your next assessment?" I asked her.

"Kinda… I just hope I don't mess up." She murmured.

"The only way you'll mess up is if you don't have faith in yourself." I assured her.

"How many assessments did you have before you here made a warrior?" She wondered.

"…At least three." I explained.

"I guess since you knew a lot about how the clans hunted before you were even an apprentice helped." She pointed out.

"Knowing how someone else does it and knowing how to do it are two completely different things." I remarked.

"Right." She chuckled lightly.

"Are you worried about Ivypaw?" I questioned.

"Jayfeather said her and Stonepaw were doing fine." She reminded me.

"I'll take that as a yes." I grinned kindly.

"Dovepaw, Lionblaze sent me; he wants you for training." Lilyspeckle called as she came into the

den.

"Thank you." The pale-gray apprentice stated before leaving to meet up with Lionblaze.

"What's up?" I greeted Lilyspeckle.

"Last night I had a weird dream I thought I should tell you about." She said quietly.

"Um kay." I beckoned for her to continue.

"I was all alone in a space of blinding bright light and a soft kind voice told me 'The beginning is after.'" She described, and I stared at her with wide eyes. "What?" She stated confusedly.

"This morning when I accidently fell asleep I had a dream exactly the opposite of that. I was alone in darkness and a creepy voice told me 'the end is near.'" I explained.

"Do you think it might be a coincidence?" She wondered with slight nervousness in her tone.

"I don't believe in coincidence." I replied grimly.

"What do you think they mean?" the three-legged she-cat asked.

"I think something big is going to happen soon. Something really, really big."


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapter 46**_

**Mon10Day3 (night) –Powers**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

I was scared to go to sleep as I sat in my nest in the warriors den surrounded by darkness. What would be awaiting me in my dreams? But I knew I had to get my rest. I curled up into a ball with my paws tucked under my tail and let drowsiness overcome me, and before I knew it I found my self in a starry woodland.

"Eagleflight!" Hollyleaf's voice called my name from behind me. I turned around quickly to see Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Lilyspeckle, and Dovepaw were also here with me.

"Where are we?" Dovepaw asked.

"StarClan… I think." Jayfeather replied uncertainly looking around at his surroundings; being able to see since this was a dream.

"A better question is why are we all here?" I murmured wearily.

"I'm afraid I have news for you." A slightly familiar voice informed from the shadows, only to immerge after they finished their sentence; it was Rock. The hairless tom took a seat and then beckoned for us to do the same, but only Jayfeather and I did so.

"Who are you?" Lilyspeckle questioned.

"Relax. This is Sol's brother, Rock." I reassured my former apprentice.

"You formed StarClan?" Hollyleaf gasped.

"Yes, but it's time I informed you all of your duties." He began, only to hesitate when the starry-bushes began to rustle lightly, and to all our surprises-except Rock's- Stonepaw came out of the vegetation.

"S-Stonepaw?" I stuttered in shock.

"Where is this place?" The young apprentice awed.

"Welcome to the forests of StarClan, Stonepaw." Rock informed my son.

"Wow." He mewed, not even taken aback by the ancient tom's slightly strange appearance.

"Why is he here?" I demanded Rock.

"He's as involved in this as all of you." He stated.

"All of what?" Stonepaw wondered.

"It's time you learn the identity of your father, and the four as well." Rock answered him. Hollyleaf looked at Rock then turned to me.

"I thought you said you didn't know who Stonepaw's father was." She practically yelled. I looked at my paws sadly.

"Um… I kinda lied." I muttered unhappily.

"I'll let you speak of this." Rock told me. I bit back a witty remark like 'you're the one who brought this up!' and took a deep breath before I started.

"A month before I knew I was pregnant, Tigerstar came to me in a dream, and gave me an extra life, but instead of that life becoming a part of me, it became a new cat. Then he, Thistleclaw, Hawkfrost and Darkstripe each gave Stonepaw four lives." I explained, keeping my eyes on the ground and not daring to meet Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Stonepaw, or Dovepaw's gazes.

"Tigerstar… is my father?" Stonepaw paused in surprise.

"Well, without him you wouldn't be here so, indirectly, yes." I replied, still not looking up. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want anything bad to come from it." I apologized. Stonepaw placed his smaller paw on mine.

"It's okay." He mewed, understandingly.

"Thanks." I whispered with relief in my tone.

"We have other things to address as well." Rock cut in. Wait to ruin a moment. "Each of you has

something special about you that make you different from any other cat around the lake, or anywhere. Jayfeather, the ability to enter the minds of cats. Lionblaze, the power to be unhurt in battle. Dovepaw, the ability of incredibly heightened senses. Hollyleaf, an unbreakable tie to the warrior code. Eagleflight, a former Twoleg with a short-tempered nature yet an empathetic heart. Lilyspeckle, a former Twoleg with a strong kindness and deep loyalty. Stonepaw, a kit formed from inner strength and the power of the after life. Together you all possess the power to defeat the darkness that never deserved to rise." He explained.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Chapter 47**_

**Mon10Day4 (dawn) - Weakness**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

I woke up with a start, but instead of camp, I found myself in the Dark Forest.

"Can't I get _ONE_ night of decent sleep without being visisted by dead cats?" I shouted at no one in particular. That's when Tigerstar stepped out of the shaodws, but he wasn't alone; Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, and Thistleclaw were following behind him.

"Why'd you have to choose _her_?" Darkstripe complained, only to get a swipe to the head from Tigerstar.

"Can I leave now?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're a little impatient, huh?" Hawkfrost mocked.

"I really miss that loner-kit named Hawk; such a sweet little tom. His mother was so proud of him." I countered, but it seemed to have little effect of the ice-blue eyed tom.

"Can you just listen?" Tigerstar cut in.

"Nah, being a pain is way more fun." I answered with a smile.

"You need our help. We're the only ones who know enough about the Dark Forest that are willing to talk to you." Thistleclaw growled

"Why do you want to help me take down your leader?" I remarked.

"Isn't it obvious? Sol's no leader; he's a tyrant. He'd kill every cat in the world if it benefitted him. We don't want him to be in power any longer." Tigerstar

explained.

"And I should trust you because...?" I questioned.

"I saved you're lover." Tigerstar reminded me.

"Wh...Jayfeather isn't my_ lover_!" I defended myself.

"Do you want our help or not?" Hawfrost snapped.

"I _want _sleep." I replied.

"Sol has one weaknessand only those of the Dark Forest know it." Darkstripe stated.

"...Okay, you have my attention." I muttered.

"Each of the two brothers are equal in physical power, but both of them have only one thing that can be used against them." Tigerstar started.

"Every StarClan cat knows Rock's weakness. Every Dark Forest cat knows Sol's. But neither of the brothers know the others." Darkstripe noted.

"But only a living cat can use it against either of the brothers." Hawkfrost added in.

"If you use Sol's weakness against him he'll lose all his powers and become a normal cat and die in a healthy cat's lifetime or until he's killed." Thistleclaw explained.

"The only thing that can stop Sol is-" Tigerstar began, but suddenly all four of the Dark Forest toms disappeared and I found myself in my nest in the warriors' den; Leafpool was shaking me awake with one paw as faint light appeared in the sky. Dawn.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked me once she noticed I was awake.

"No, I'm not okay! Why in StarClan did you wake me?" I demanded.

"Stonepaw's almost completely healed. You weren't responding when I called you." the ginger tabby she-cat explained, surprised by my anger. I let out a sigh and got to my paws. "Can I visit him?" I asked tiredly.

"He's in the medicine cats' den." She stated, leaving the warriors den and heading in the direction of the apprentices' den. I padded over to the medicine cats' den where Stonepaw was lying in a nest awake.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Was that dream real?" He asked me.

"...Yeah." I replied sadly after hesitating for a moment. I guess I'd have to wait until the next night to get the answers I need, but at least Stonepaw was doing a lot better.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapter 48**_

**Mon10Day4 (morning) - Whatever it Takes**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

"Are you serious?" Lionblaze practically snapped. The four, Lilyspeckle and I had called a small meeting in the abandoned Twoleg nest to talk about what happened to me right after what Rock had told us.

"Would I make something like that up?" I countered.

"Eagleflight, you shouldn't be trusting them." Hollyleaf mewed.

"I know, but I do." I stated.

"Didn't you say yourself Dark Forest cats could never be trusted?" Dovepaw questioned.

"Yeah, but think. How do you defeat a cat that's practically undefeatable?" I remarked.

"I agree with Eagleflight. We should at least find out what they say Sol's weakness is, and then decide whether to believe them or not." Lilyspeckle replied.

"...I'm in." Jayfeather agreed after letting out a sigh.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Hollyleaf murmured.

"If you two are for it, I guess I am." Lionblaze started. Dovepaw looked at each of us then took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to let you all do it without me." She smiled.

"So it's settled." I grinned. But suddenly, three StarClan cats appeared before us; Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf.

"You're believing those fox-hearted cats?" Bluestar demanded, enraged.

"As if you can help us with this." I retorted with a sassy attitude.

"You know nothing of what those cats can do!" Yellowfang snapped at me.

"_I _know nothing? Might I remind you if it weren't for me, the Dark Forest would be manipulating a countless amount of cats around the lake?" I growled.

"You're a warrior of ThunderClan. You should know better than to listen to them, for the sake of your clan." Spottedleaf scolded in a kind yet stern tone.

"I'm listening to them for the sake of_ every _clan. Sol's going to destroy everything the warrior code stands for if he isn't stopped." I explained.

"The cats of StarClan have done nothing to help. It's up to us now." Jayfeather put in with strong determination.

"I'm sorry, but Jayfeather and Eagleflight are right." Hollyleaf agreed with me and her brother. All three of the former ThunderClan cats looked at the six of us with surprise.

"No wonder Rock chose you; you're one unbreakable spirit." Bluestar said before she, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf disappeared.

"You just stood up to StarClan." Dovepaw awed with a hint of shock.

"If the clans' ancestors can't do what's needed, seven extraordinary cats are going to have to." I stated.

"For the future of the clans and the warrior code." Lilyspeckle added in. The rest of us nodded in agreement to what the three-legged she-cat had said. For the clans and the warrior code, we would do whatever it took.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Chapter 49**_

**Mon10Day4 (night) – Is it Worth it?**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

I tiredly padded into the warriors' den as night began to fall on the ThunderClan camp. Hopefully tonight Tigerstar would visit me in my dreams again and then tell me what Sol's weakness was. I curled up comfortably into my nest and waited for sleep to come over me, and when it finally did I found myself in the familiar landscape of the Dark Forest again.

"Eagleflight!" a she-cat's voice called my name. It was Hollyleaf! She, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Lilyspeckle, Dovepaw, and Stonepaw were all here too.

"This place is so creepy." Dovepaw mewed nervously.

"Well it's called the Dark Forest for a pretty good reason." Jayfeather stated in his infamous sarcastic tone.

"It was pretty impressive seeing you all stand up to your warrior ancestors like that." Tigerstar's voice chuckled from behind us all. "Nice to finally meet you, my son." Tigerstar grinned at Stonepaw.

"You're Tigerstar?" He murmured in surprise. Tigerstar nodded, and with them standing so close you could see the resemblance in them. Hawkfrost, Thistleclaw, and Darkstripe also stepped out of the shadows, standing alongside Tigerstar.

"So you actually trust us." Hawkfrost smirked.

"We've only come to listen. Don't expect us to believe you or do whatever it is you say we have to do." I remarked.

"The only way to defeat Sol is to combine the powers of the seven at the Moonpool by temporarily becoming one and fighting against him." Tigerstar explained simply.

"By the seven… You mean me, Lilyspeckle, Stonepaw, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Dovepaw?" I wondered. The four of them nodded.

"All seven of you must stand together in the waters of Moonpool, and focus all your strength on working as one. You must attack together, or it won't work. Then, if you manage to defeat Sol, he will become an ordinary cat." Thistleclaw added in.

"What do you mean _if_?" Lionblaze questioned skeptically.

"Once you figure out how to attack as one, you'll be on an even standing against Sol; the rest will depend on every last bit of your skills." Tigerstar replied.

"There's one last thing, though." Darkstripe put in.

"What?" Lilyspeckle wondered. The Dark Forest cats all shared a look with each other before answering.

"If the seven of you do accomplish your goal in defeating Sol, Eagleflight and Lilyspeckle will return to their old lives as Twolegs."


	50. Chapter 50

_**Chapter 50**_

**Mon10Day4 (night) – Choices**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

Give up our lives as cats, or let Sol destroy the clans; leave the friends we'd come to know and love, or let their whole future be destroyed.

"You don't have to decide now, but your time is limited." Tigerstar said before he and his followers disappeared into the shadows, leaving the seven of us to talk alone.

"So are we going to go through with this?" Lionblaze asked to break the silence.

"I'm not going to let Sol win." I stated with sadness in my tone.

"Eagleflight…" Hollyleaf mewed concernedly.

"Are you saying you want to leave us?" Jayfeather demanded angrily. I looked up at him quickly after he'd said that.

"I'm being asked to choose between my happiness and what I know is the right thing to do. I never want to lose you all. You're my best friends and nobody could replace even one of you." I cried, my face hot with tears. Jayfeather's anger soon turned to guilt and remorse.

"I just … I'm sorry…" He murmured.

"I don't want to leave either. I need all of you." Lilyspeckle admitted; even she was on the verge of tears.

"You two can't go!" Dovepaw exclaimed.

"This is what we were all destined to do, but… it's not fair." Lionblaze muttered. Stonepaw was the only one who hadn't said anything, and after a few moments he looked up from staring at his paws.

"I'm here because of the bad things Sol did and will do. If saving the clans means losing my mother… I just don't know." He said sadly. Using my front paw, I brought him close to me.

"Like Tigerstar said, we don't have to decide now." Hollyleaf reminded us.

"There isn't really a choice though..." I stated. Then I looked up from Stonepaw. "I care about each and every cat around the lake. I've come to know all of you so well… But for the future of us, for the future of the clans, we have to defeat Sol. We can't change destiny; it's me and Lilyspeckle or ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan." I spoke.

"I hate to admit it, but Eagleflight's right. As much as we want to stay, we _need _to save the clans." Lilyspeckle agreed. For a while the others were completely silent.

"When do we start?" Stonepaw asked.

"Now if you want." A new voice replied, and suddenly we all found ourselves in StarClan. It was Rock.

"You're going to help us?" Dovepaw wondered. The ancient tom nodded in reply.

"At dawn, you'll wake up before all of your other clanmates and travel to the Moonpool. We'll meet again there." Rock explained.

"What's going to happen to you once Sol's defeated?" I questioned him.

"At worst I'll become weaker without Sol to be my counterpart." He answered. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He checked with all of us. We all shared the same look before we turned our gaze to Rock.

"I'm sure." I stated.

"I'm in." Lilyspeckle added.

"Me three." Hollyleaf agreed.

"For the clans." Dovepaw said.

"I'm not going to let these mouse-brained she-cats risk their lives without me." Jayfeather joked.

"If Hollyleaf and Jayfeather are in, so am I." Lionblaze gave in.

"…Count me in, too." Stonepaw declared after hesitating for a moment.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Chapter 51**_

**Mon10Day5 (dawn) – Time To Prepare**

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

I woke with a start and found myself back in the warriors' den in my nest.

"You awake?" Lilyspeckle asked quietly. I nodded before I got up slowly. Hollyleaf, Dovepaw and Lionblaze were awake too. All we had to do now was get Jayfeather and Stonepaw and leave the camp. Carefully, we all made our way through the den over the

sleeping warriors and once we were out we walked over to the medicine cats' den quietly.

"Jayfeather!" I called in a whisper. In a few moments Stonepaw and Jayfeather appeared at the den entrance.

"We'd better hurry." Hollyleaf whispered. She was right; we didn't know how much time we would have until everyone else started waking up. With Lionblaze taking the lead and me taking the back we made our way across the clearing and through the thorn tunnel as quietly as we possibly could. Once we were on the opposite end at the top of the hollow we all sped up.

"What if we get caught?" Dovepaw asked nervously for anyone to answer.

"We won't." Lionblaze reassured her. It was too early, even for a dawn patrol to be out, so Lionblaze wasn't just saying that to make her feel more at ease. After about five or ten minutes we reached the stream that bordered the WindClan territory, and then

we each took our turn leaping over it. Once we were all over we broke into a run across the moorland plains. It was vast and open, with nowhere to hide; Lilyspeckle and I were the only ones who seemed at ease. It was completely quiet, except for the

occasional birds chirping in the distance and the barking of a dog or two from the direction of the ranch. Finally, we reached the Moonpool on the other side of the moor. The crystal-clear water looked beautiful at the bottom of the small hollow.

"Wow…" Stonepaw murmured.

"It's so pretty." Lilyspeckle awed. All seven us sat there for a second, basking in the moment until we remember what we were there for. Taking the lead, I padded down the winding path to the bottom and once we were all down at the bottom we took a seat

around the pool, waiting for something to happen. And suddenly, as if on cue, Rock appeared before us all.

"Are you ready?" He questioned all of us.

"Do we have a choice now?" I remarked.

"Not really." The ancient tom stated. "You'll have to get in the water." He noted. Lilyspeckle and I didn't hesitate to step into the water, but the others sat there hesitantly.

"Well?" I gestured for them all to follow, as Lilyspeckle and I waded up to right below our shoulders.

"If cats were meant to be in water we'd have fins." Lionblaze argued.

"Are you a tom or a mouse?" I challenged.

"Well…It's just water…" Stonepaw muttered, before he got to his paws and slowly slipped into the Moonpool. Dovepaw, Jayfeather, looking absolutely unsure, followed Stonepaw.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." He complained.

"You did it to help Cinderheart." I reminded him. He looked in my direction, surprised I had known that.

"I guess I can't hurt." Dovepaw mewed getting in as well.

"Come on you two, we can't do this with only five cats." Lilyspeckle remarked to Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. After sharing the same unsure look with each other, the black she-cat and golden tabby tom joined the rest of us in the Moonpool.

"Now you must concentrate. Let's begin." Rock started. This was it we were about to prepare for the battle of our lives. "Are you ready?" Rock checked with all of us. The seven of us nodded as a response. "Concentrate. You must focus on bringing your powers together." He stated. I closed my eyes and waited for something to happen as I thought of Lilyspeckle, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Dovepaw, and Stonepaw. Suddenly, after a few moments, a bright light immerged from the Moonpool, and once it faded I felt… different; stronger maybe.

"Did… Did it work?" Dovepaw asked unsurely.

"I-I can see." Jayfeather stuttered in surprise.

"You're ready. Now you must practice. Sol will be here at dusk." Rock explained.

"How'll we practice?" I wondered, as we climbed out of the waters of the Moonpool.

"On us." A familiar voice stated. It was Tigerstar; he was here with Hawkfrost, Thistleclaw, and Darkstripe.

"Why are you here?" Jayfeather questioned skeptically.

"There're here to help." Rock answered him.

"You? Help us?" Lilyspeckle laughed jokingly.

"I already told you we want Sol to lose his powers." Tigerstar snarled in annoyance.

"Aw, you do have a heart!" I cooed, glomping him.

"Get off!" He growled, pushing me away, which only made me laugh more.

"Can we do want we came here for now?" Thistleclaw snapped irritatedly.

"Of course." Hollyleaf replied.

"Remember, you must work together. Alone you're powerless against Sol's strength." Rock reminded us.

"We'll try going easy on you." I challenged, getting in a battle-ready stance.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" Hawkfrost muttered.

"Only when I need to." I smiled. "Besides if you take life too seriously, you'll never have fun living it." I added in. The dark brown tabby tom just rolled his ice-blue eyes at that.

"Let's go!" Stonepaw stated enthusiastically.

"Jayfeather, use your powers to determine what attacks they'll use. Dovepaw, use your powers to figure out which direction they'll come at you. Lionblaze use your strength to help not only your moves, but the others'. Eagleflight, Hollyleaf, use your strategizing skills to figure out the best way to attack which opponent. Lilyspeckle, use you're missing leg to your advantage; it's one less thing to worry about getting caught in your opponent's jaws. Stonepaw, you may be the smallest, but use your agility." Rock explained. I realized Rock was right; with all of us using our abilities to attack one opponent it would be like having one strong, skillful cat. I was positive that by dusk we would be ready to battle against Sol, and win.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Chapter 52**_

**Mon10Day5 (evening) – The Final Battle **

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

This was it. Any moment now, Sol would be here at the Moonpool to fight against the seven of us, and I could tell we were all nervous.

"Why can't Sol just show up and make us stop waiting?" Jayfeather muttered.

"Because that's too easy." I replied, pacing back and forth bored.

"Do you think he's going to even show up?" Hollyleaf asked worriedly.

"He will come." Rock stated.

"I'm so glad you have faith in me brother." An all-too-familiar voice chuckled slyly; I don't think I have to tell you all who.

"What took you so long? Kits keep floating back to the top of the lake?" I countered, unsheathing my claws.

"Do you seven honestly think you can defeat me?" He taunted.

"Of course not Sol. We _know _we can defeat you." Lilyspeckle retorted.

"Come at me then." The tortoise-shell tom challenged. Suddenly, Stonepaw charged at Sol and almost involuntarily I followed his lead and so did the others. Sol just smiled, and leaped for the nearest cat; Dovepaw. He grabbed her scruff in his jaws and bit down as hard as he could, but before he could do major damage, Hollyleaf grabbed his tail and I swiped my claws at his muzzle multiply times until he let go of the pale gray apprentice.

"Not bad." He praised fakely, before he went for Hollyleaf only to have Lionblaze claw at his eye deeply; causing him to let out a brief cry of pain. Right eye bleeding heavily, out of nowhere Sol sank his teeth into Stonepaw's neck, hard. Then the multi-colored tabby tom went limp in Sol's grasp and once he did, Sol threw him and he hit the wall of the small hollow.

"_Stonepaw_!" Dovepaw cried, but suddenly Stonepaw started to glow a bright dark purple and in an instant he slowly got back to his paws.

"Don't worry, Dovepaw. I have three lives left." He reassured her.

"That damned Tigerstar." Sol growled, half to himself.

"Ready to lose your powers Sol?" I mocked him with a cocky smile. The tortoise-shell tom let out a low hiss.

"Never." He roared.

"Too bad, because tonight you will!" Lionblaze retorted, leaping at him with all the strength in his hind legs; pinning Sol to the ground by his back once he landed. Stonepaw and Dovepaw each grabbed one of Sol's front legs, and Hollyleaf placed both her front paws on his shoulders.

"Now what?" I asked Rock. He didn't answer my question; he just walked up to his brother and looked down at him with a pitying look.

"I'm sorry brother. But this is the end of your reign." He apologized, taking his left paw and placing it on Sol's forehead. The light of Rock's eyes began to shine even brighter than the normally did, and then Sol started to glow as well. As he did Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Stonepaw, and Dovepaw got off of his and came to stand by me and Lilyspeckle.

"This is it." Jayfeather murmured with a hint of sadness in his tone. I placed my paw on his and leaned into him.

"I'll miss you the most." I whispered in his ear before I felt him blush deeply. Once Rock's light disappeared Sol looked different; his strong-looking stature was replace by that of a thin stray, his cold pale yellow eyes seemed more innocent, and all the scars we'd given him had vanished.

"It's your choice of what to do with him Eagleflight." Rock stated, backing away from Sol and sitting down with his rat-like tail over his paws.

"Let him live. But there's one thing I want to do." I replied as I walked up to Sol and stared at him for a moment.

"Well?" He snapped. I lifted up my paw and unsheathed it, and he seemed to tense up. With one swipe of my claws, I left three slightly deep nicks in his right ear.

"That'll be a little reminder of us and what you did. Now get the hell out of here before I decide to give you more." I threatened. He bared his teeth in discuss before getting to his paws and running away quickly.

"Go back to ThunderClan. Tell them of what has happened to you. I'll meet you there later." Rock stated. I knew why he would be meeting us back there, and I knew it was going to be a sad night in ThunderClan very soon…


	53. Chapter 53

_**Chapter 53**_

**Mon10Day5 (night) – Good Byes **

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

Once we had arrived back at camp, we told Firestar to call a clan meeting to tell the entire clan what had happened only a few minutes ago, and once we were done explaining we had to tell them the bad news.

"But since we defeated Sol, Lilyspeckle and I have fulfilled are purpose for being here." I started.

"The truth is we aren't really cats. Sol's brother, Rock, turned us into cats and brought us to the clans to help defeat Sol. We're really Twolegs." Lilyspeckle explained. There was an eruption of gasps from the gathered cats.

"Now that Sol is defeated, we'll have to return to our old lives." I stated.

"Well, this is definitely a surprise." Firestar stated. "But none the less, I sure we're all grateful for what you've done for us."

"Firestar's right. No matter who or what you were, we're grateful for your help." Brambleclaw agreed. Then suddenly the clan began to cheer our names.

"Jayfeather! Hollyleaf! Lionblaze! Eagleflight! Lilyspeckle! Dovepaw! Stonepaw!" They chanted.

"But there's something I would like to say as well." Firestar said once the cheers died down. "Ivypaw, please step up her with Stonepaw and Dovepaw." He began. I knew what he was going to do, and I looked to Stonepaw with a proud grin. Once the three apprentices stood before their leader, he started the ceremony.

"Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?" He asked Ivypaw.

"I do." The white and gray she-cat nodded.

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Ivypool; StarClan honors your loyalty and kindness to clanmates. Dovepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Dovepaw stated.

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Dovewing; StarClan honors your determination and gentleness. Stonepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I absolutely do." Stonepaw answered him, gleaming with happiness.

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Stonetiger; StarClan honors your inner strength and ability to never give in We welcome all three of you as new warriors of ThunderClan." Firestar

finished.

"Stonetiger! Ivypool! Dovewing!" the clan cheered for a second time.

"Congratulations." I told my son.

"I couldn't have done it without a mother like you." He thanked, leaning into me. "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you even more." I soothed, stroking him with my tail.

"Come on, Stone_tiger_. We have to do our silent vigil." Ivypool urged, beckoning for the camp entrance with her tail.

"Good bye." He whispered.

"Not good-bye. I'll always be with you." I corrected him. He smiled at me before we touched noses, and he followed after Ivypool and Dovewing.

"Are you ready?" Lilyspeckle asked me.

"No." I muttered, even though I got up anyway.

"Neither am I." She agreed, but together we walked into the warriors den and curled up in our nest for the last time.

"It's time." Rock's voice stated as I found myself in StarClan; Lilyspeckle and I stood side by side in the starry forest.

"I hope I'll see you again someday." I murmured. She nodded in agreement before I noticed tears slip down her face.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way." Rock apologized sincerely, and suddenly two paths appeared behind him. "The left leads to your home, Eagleflight" He explained, before he faded away.

"This is it then, I guess." Lilyspeckle said. I smiled despite the fact of how sad I truly was, and then we each started walking down our paths; mine the left, Lilyspeckle's the right.


	54. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**(Jayfeather POV)**_

After Sol had been defeated I lost my eyesight again. I walked into the warriors' den hoping that Lilyspeckle and Eagleflight were still there, but they were both gone without a trace; not even their scents remained.

"Are they still-" Hollyleaf started once she noticed me walking out.

"No." I interrupted her since I knew what she was going to ask me.

"Why did Rock have to take them so quickly?" Lionblaze muttered.

"He knew it would be worse for all of us if they stayed any longer." Hollyleaf murmured.

"Jayfeather… Are you crying?" Lionblaze asked me. It wasn't until he'd said that, that I realized the tears running down my face.

"Shut up." I mumbled, but then I felt Hollyleaf lean against me.

"I'll miss them too, but they'll always be in our hearts." She whispered. Hollyleaf was right and it made me feel better, but I still felt my tears keep falling.

* * *

_**(Eagleflight POV)**_

I woke with a start, and found myself in my bedroom… as a human.

"Ashley, come on! We're going to be late for school!" My sister's voice called from downstairs. Had all of that really happened? Or had it just been a dream? I pulled my covers off and looked down at my bed, holding back a gasped; there

were little bits of light brown cat hair on the sheets. It hadn't been a dream…

After about half an hour I was at school getting my things out of my locker for first bell, when out of the corner of my eye, I notice a girl passing down the hall I had never seen before. Probably a new student. She had long black hair, blue eyes, and she wore a silver cast on her left arm… wait a minute. I dropped my books and ran after her.

"Lily!" I called her name. She stopped and turned to look at me with surprise.

"Do I know you?" She asked me unsurely, but then a spark went off in her eyes. "Eagleflight?" She whispered with even more surprise. Then I hugged her, and she hugged me back.

"You were right, we would see each other again." Lilyspeckle said, tears of joy slipping down her face.

_***~Zee End!~***_

* * *

_**So ...yeah, this story probably won't ever be the same to some of you, since I made some major edits and lost some parts, but I hope you've enjoyed and as some of you know I'm working on the sequel, "I'm a Clan Cat 2: Eagle's Return" so you can go to read that, or you can read some of my completed stories :3 **_


End file.
